Don't Need a Criminal Mind to Describe Love
by brellaindigo
Summary: The edited version! I was having some computer issues but the premise is the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. I decided to do a new Spencer Reid/OC. I decided to make this OC a woman of color because I've yet to see Spencer Reid date one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

Spencer was sorting through case files when a woman's voice say, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Agent Hotchner's office?" He looked up. She was a woman of color with brown eyes, curly hair that reached her shoulders. She was darker than Morgan, but she had a nice smile just like him. He said while still in awe, "It's the office up those stairs." She looked that direction, then looked at Spencer and smiled, "Thank you." Spencer looked at her while she walked away. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and heels that lifted her at least 3 inches off the ground. Morgan walked over and asked, "Who is that beauty?" Spencer shook her head, "I never got her name." Morgan smiled at him, "Got a thing for women of color?" Spencer looked surprised, "Well, I never really had a racial preference, but I think she's attractive." Prentiss walked by, "Who's attractive?" Morgan laughed, "The lady who went inside Hotch's office." Prentiss chuckled, "If you're calling her a lady, she must be attractive. Especially if Reid is saying she is."

**That's all I can think of for now. I know it's short, but I will have more chapter. Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! This is the first time I've used a case in a Criminal Minds fanfiction, so let me know how I do!**

* * *

HOTCH'S OFFICE:

Hotch looked at the personal file, then the person in front of him, "Dr. Elwood, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you can just call me Tiffany, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch said, "Sure, as long as you just call me Hotch. Welcome to the team, Agent Elwood."

Tiffany smiled. Hotch stood up, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the bullpen."

Tiffany followed Hotch out of the office and toward the bullpen. Everyone was assembled at the table. Hotch annoucned, "Everyone, we have a new member on the team."

It took a minute, but Tiffany realized that Hotch wanted her to introduce herself. She cleared her throat, "My name is Tiffany Elwood. I was a forensic scientist for NYPD before I transferred here. I don't have much field experience, but I look forward to working with all of you."

Hotch nodded, then Morgan stood up, "I'm Derek Morgan, but you can call me Morgan."

Tiffany shook his hand. Then Rossi walked toward her, "I'm David Rossi. Everyone calls me Rossi."

Tiffany smiled, "Italiano, lo prendo?"

Rossi chuckled, "Si, lo sono."

Prentiss stood up, "Emily Prentiss. You can call me Emily or Prentiss."

Tiffany nodded. JJ held out her hand, "I'm Jennifer Jareau, the media liason, but you can call me JJ."

Tiffany shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. Are you from Louisiana, by any chance?"

Jennifer smiled, "No, but my husband is."

Reid gave Tiffany an awkward wave, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but you can call me Reid or Spencer."

Tiffany looked confused, "You're the youngest doctor I've seen."

Morgan chuckled. Spencer explained, "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute. I have a Ph.D. in Mathematics from Caltech, in addition to a Ph.D. in Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology."

Tiffany looked impressed, "Wow."

Garcia walked in, "People, we have a case. Oh, didn't know we had company."

Hotch looked at Garcia, "Garcia, this is Dr. Elwood."

Tiffany turned around to look at Garcia, "You can call me Tiffany."

Garcia smiled, "Wow, we have a female doctor. Anyway, three girls kidnapped and killed in Lake Talquin State Forest in Tallahassee, Florida."

Prentiss looked at the crime scene photos, "This unsub have a type; black hair, blue eyes, and they're all athletic."

Morgan said, "They're also 15 to 17 years old. This unsub likes them young."

Reid retorted, "There's a large time gap. The unsub waits until the perfect girl is spotted."

Tiffany rose from looking at the crime scene photos, "This unsub is a hunter or training to be one."

Rossi looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

Tiffany explained, "If you look at the knife wounds, there's an extra nick where the entry of the wounds begin. This person used a hunting knife with a deer-antler handle, which is sold in Germany."

Hotch noded, "Wheels up in 10. You too, Dr. Elwood."

Tiffany nodded. She went to the desk assigned to her and she felt thankful that she brought two changes of clothes with her. She picked up her forensic kit and walked with Morgan since she didn't know where the jet was.

THE JET:

Tiffany looked at the crime scene photos. Morgan asked, "Everything ok, Doc?"

She looked up, "Oh, I'm fine. It's just... the only way one would kill the same type of person over and over is if the person with the same characteristics has hurt them in the past. What drove the unsub to this point?"

Morgan explained, "Everyone has a certain button that when pushed, we snap. In the case of the unsubs we encounter, the button has been pushed one time too many. What matters the most is that we find the unsub and prevent future victims."

Tiffany smiled, "Thank you, Morgan."

She looked at Reid, who was reading Pride and Prejudice. She said, "That's one of my favorite books."

Reid looked up, "I'm sorry?"

Tiffany laughed, "A scatter-brained mother, a cynical father, so many characters that delight you and irritate you at the same time. I really was never a big fan of Lydia."

Reid laughed, "I take it you weren't the typical 15 year old."

Tiffany shook her head, "Nope. I was a hipster and a bookworm."

Reid said, "Did you know the term hipster originated in the 1940s during the jazz age? It was a way for people to shun mainstream ideas. It became more prominent in the 90s but now it's made a big explosion today-"

Tiffany cut him off by putting her index finger on his mouth, "Thank you, Spencer. I know who to turn to if there's something I don't understand."

Reid was frozen for a while. Morgan was grinning from ear to ear, "Wow, Pretty Boy. You sure know your way around them."

TALLAHASSEE, FLORIDA:

The team made it to the Tallahassee Police Department. The Chief of Police said, "I'm glad you could come."

Hotch nodded, "No problem. Is there a place where we can set up?"

The Chief of Police nodded, "We have a place set up."

The BAU team went to the area and started setting up. Reid picked up a map of Tallahassee and started drawing it on the clear dry erase board. Hotch said, "Alright, everyone. Morgan, I want you and Elwood to visit the latest dump site. Prentiss and Rossi, speak with the families of the victims."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This chapter will strictly be the family interviews. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

FIRST VICTIM'S HOUSE:

Rossi and Prentiss arrived at the first house. Rossi knocked on the door. Mr. Phillips, the first victim's father, answered it, "May I help you?"

"FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're investigating your daughter's death. We need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Phillips." Prentiss explained.

Mr. Phillips looked hesitant, "Can't you see me and my wife has been enough? We lost our daughter and all we gotten was being bombarded by police and no one tried to find out what happened to her."

Rossi said, "We understand, sir. That's why we're here. All we ask is for your cooperation."

Mr. Phillips moved to the side to let them in. He led them to the living room where Mrs. Phillips and a 5-month-old baby boy was. Mrs. Phillips looked at Prentiss and Rossi, "Who are you?"

"They're the FBI, honey. They're here for Melody." Mr. Phillips said.

She looked sad, "Now after all this time, they're trying to figure out what happened to her?"

Prentiss explained, "All we want is to ask a few questions."

The couple sat down on the couch. Rossi and Prentiss sat down in the armchairs. Rossi asked, "What kind of person was Melody?"

"She was always a happy girl. She made good grades, had good friends, and she was a star player on the softball team at school. She even had offers from Harvard and Florida State." Mrs. Phillips explained.

The baby cooed. Prentiss smiled, "When was he born?"

Mr. Phillips explained, "5 months ago. That was the best day of our lives. Melody was overjoyed to know she had a little brother."

Rossi looked away in thought, "Mr. Phillips, that wouldn't be the same day she was kidnapped, would it?"

Mr. Phillips shook his head, "She was kidnapped a week later. She was just taking a morning jog like she normally does. When she didn't return, we called the police because we were afraid something happened to her."

Prentiss nodded, "Did she have any enemies? Someone who may have a grudge against her?"

Mrs. Phillips replied, "She was well loved by everyone. If she did have any enemies, we never heard of it."

Rossi nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation."

Prentiss and Rossi walked out the door and walked into the SUV. Prentiss said, "A girl who everyone loved and she gets kidnapped? What does this mean?"

Rossi shook his head, "Something about this girl and the others sent this unsub over the edge. Let's see the next family."

SECOND VICTIM'S HOUSE:

Mrs. Vernon explained, "Alyssa was a good girl. Excelled in academics, first chair clarinet player in the school band, and she always played center field in softball."

Rossi asked, "I assume she didn't have any enemies to speak of."

Mrs. Vernon shook her head, "No one I've met bore any ill will toward her. She was always helping people."

IN THE SUV:

Prentiss said, "There's definitely a pattern. Apart from physical characteristics, the first two victims were good students and they played softball."

Rossi nodded, "I take it the unsub has been watching these girls from the bleachers in their games."

Prentiss replied, "Or around the town. They also helped everyone from little old ladies to lost children."

THIRD VICTIM'S HOUSE:

It was the same thing. Penelope was well loved, an excellent student and a star softball player. Rossi said, "So, they all have dark hair, blue eyes, excellent students, softball players, and they were helpful to everyone around them."

Prentiss's phone rang, "Prentiss."

It was Tiffany, "Another girl went missing."

* * *

**Well, another victim. Will the BAU find her before it's too late? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope you're doing well. We're now at the latest dump site. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

PRECINCT

Tiffany explained, "Chastity Whitman was leaving school and was walking in the woods collecting samples for a botany class when she was kidnapped. One of her friends confirmed this."

Morgan nodded, "This unsub is moving quick."

"It's because the unsub is aware that we're onto him."Hotch replied.

Tiffany looked at the crime scene photos, "What if the unsub is a female?"

Prentiss looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"It's the boot prints that the unsub left behind. Most male hunters have Paul Bunyan feet, but in these photos, the size of the prints seem to be a size 7 on women." Tiffany explained.

Everyone looked surprised. Tiffany looked around, "I used to work at a retail store. I had to learn shoes, clothes, and sizes by memory."

Morgan called Garcia. When she answered, Morgan put her on speaker. Garcia said, "This is your tech goddess. How may I be of service to you, my personal brand of chocolate?"

Tiffany looked confused. Morgan smiled, "You're on speaker, Garcia. We need a list of female hunters in Florida who purchased a deer antler hunting knife from Germany within the last 5 months."

There was rapid typing, then Garcia said, "There's one woman. Georgina Mandarin. I'm sending you her information now."

"Thank you, Garcia." Morgan hung up. Everyone looked at the file.

JJ started reading, "Georgina Mandarin, age 32, was married to the same man for 7 years, Trevor Mandarin. They got divorced 6 months ago when she found him cheating on her for a younger woman."

Rossi replied, "And this woman was 17 with dark hair and blue eyes."

Tiffany looked surprised, "That had to be the trigger. Her husband was sleeping with jailbait, but why kill the same type over and over again?"

Prentiss said, "Maybe she's forever haunted by the memory."

Hotch nodded, "We need to find where she could've taken Chastity."

Everyone looked through her file, then Rossi found it, "There's an old cabin in the woods that was owned by her grandfather, but she purchased it after the divorce."

"Everyone, let's go." Hotch said.

Eveyone piled in the SUVs.

OUTSIDE THE CABIN:

Hotch said, "Prentiss, Morgan, cover the front. Reid, you and I take the back. Elwood, how good are you with a gun?"

Tiffany answered, "I passed the qualification, but I've never had to use a gun on the field."

"Well, you and Rossi take the sides." Hotch retorted.

Everyone nodded. As Prentiss and Morgan approached the front door, they listened for any sounds. Morgan heard a faint moan, then kicked down the door, " Freeze! FBI!"

Sure enough, Georgina was prepared to stab Chastity. She was pale, her hair was red and overgrown, and her clothes seemed slightly tattered. Prentiss said, "Georgina, put the knife down."

Georgina shook her head, "She needs to pay for taking away my husband!"

"That's not the same girl, Georgina. None of them were." Morgan replied.

Georgina looked around, then put the knife near her throat. Morgan said, "There's no need for that."

"I'm obviously worthless. 7 years and I couldn't give my husband any children, then he turns to someone who could." Georgina said, tears rolling down her face.

"Georgina, what happened wasn't your fault. He betrayed you. If you kill yourself, you're letting him win." Prentiss explained.

Georgina was motionless for a moment, then she put the knife down. She fell on her knees crying.

15 MINUTES LATER

Georgina was taken into custody and Chastity was returned to her family. Tiffany let out a heavy sigh, "Is every case this crazy?"

Reid answered, "Not every case is, but the vast majority of them are."

Tiffany nodded, "I wish I could've been more help."

Reid looked puzzled, "What do you mean? The fact that you figured out the shoe size was plenty of help."

Tiffany looked at him and smiled. Hotch walked over to her, "Good job on your first case. You did better than I expected."

Tiffany's eyes widened, "Really?"

Hotch nodded.

IN THE JET

Tiffany and Reid were playing chess. Morgan said to Rossi, "She does realize he's impossible to beat, does she?"

Rossi chuckled, "If Prentiss can beat him at poker, I'm sure Tiffany can beat him at chess."

Tiffany smiled, then moved her bishop, "Checkmate."

Reid looked surprised, "How...?"

Tiffany said, "I knew what you were trying to do the whole time. Once I realized it, I waited for the opportune moment and went for the kill. Good game, Spencer."

Reid stared at the board for a long time. Everyone had a large grin on their faces.

* * *

**Writing about that unsub almost made me cry. So what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I thought I would show a moment with just Spencer and Tiffany are having a moment together. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BULLPEN:

Spencer, Morgan, and Tiffany were going through case files. Morgan was slowly piling more files on Spencer's pile. Tiffany noticed this and took some of them off his pile. Spencer said without looking up, "Morgan, stop. Tiffany, thank you."

Tiffany said, "You're welcome. Morgan, why do you add more to his pile all the time anyway?"

Morgan answered simply, "Because he can read through them faster."

Tiffany shook her head, "You're part of this like we are. Pull your weight."

Morgan chuckled, "We've got a fiesty one here."

Garcia walked, "Hello, everyone. I'm going to get a latte. Anyone want to join me?"

Morgan gave her a mischevious grin, "I'll join you."

As they walked away, Garcia asked, "What are you planning?"

"Pretty Boy has had the hots for her since he first saw her. I think this is a great for him to make a move." Morgan explained.

Reid looked at Tiffany. There he was, alone with her, sorting out case files. Tiffany looked up and smiled, "How are you doing over there?"

Reid stammered, "Ok. There's something I've been wondering for a while."

Tiffany said, "Yes?"

"Why choose forensics?" Reid asked.

Tiffany put down another file, "I always been interested in why something looks off and finding out the truth. What better profession I can do that than forensics? I could be a profiler, but the thought of studying someone's thought process scares me."

Reid nodded, "That's amazing."

Tiffany said, "You're more of the amazing one. You're great with geographical profiles, being able to relate to the victims and being able to disarm even the toughest of the victims' defenses."

Reid slightly blushed. Tiffany thought, "He's too cute."

Reid said, "So, where are you from? You don't sound like you're from New York."

"I'm not. I'm actually from Mississippi, but I moved to New York when I was 18 for college. What about you?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm from Las Vegas." Reid answered.

"Ah, one of the biggest entertainment capitals of the world. I've always wanted to go there." Tiffany told him.

"Maybe I should take you sometime." he said. After that, he immediately regretted it.

"Really? That would be great." Tiffany said, her face lit up.

Reid felt relieved. Morgan and Garcia came back with lattes. Morgan gave Spencer a large grin.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're doing well. This time, Penelope decides to take Tiffany shopping since it's their day off. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

MALL

Tiffany and Garcia walked through the entrance. Tiffany said, "Thanks for inviting me."

Garcia smiled, "No problem! I have to look after my babies, after all."

Tiffany chuckled, "That reminds me, why do you do and Morgan flirt with each other?"

Garcia laughed, "Don't worry. We're not together. That's just how we how we talk to each other."

Tiffamy smiled. They went inside a shoe store. Tiffany saw a pair of rainbow colored heels, "Now, why do these remind me of you?"

Garcia looked up and laughed, "I knew we spoke the same language. If you're not gonna buy them, I will."

Tiffany said, "I doubt I'll ever find the occasion for these."

Garcia replied, "Honey, there's always an occasion to wear a pair of colorful heels. Also, I've wanted to ask you something."

Tiffany looked at her. Garcia asked, "What do you think of Boy Wonder?"

Tiffany looked confused, then she said, "Oh, you mean Spencer? Well, I think he's cute and a nice guy, but I want to know him a little better before I make any further judgements."

Garcia smiled, "So his spouting of random facts doesn't really bother you?"

Tiffany shook her head, "Not really. While I understand how it can annoy people, it doesn't bother me. I have a brother who is the same way."

Garcia nodded, "You're perfect for him."

Tiffany looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"From what Morgan told me, Boy Wonder liked from the moment he saw you. I'm glad you're genuine enough to get to know him first." Garcia explained.

Tiffany's face felt hot. Garcia laughed, "Well, let's continue shopping! We may find something for your future date!"

* * *

**I thought Garcia needed a little time with Tiffany. I may have a different case in the next chapter. What did you think of this one? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well! This time we are going to Vegas a little sooner than expected. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

THE BULLPEN

"Everyone, we have a new case. In Las Vegas, a total of 4 boys have been kidnapped. Ages range from 10 to 12." JJ explained.

Tiffany looked surprised, "Boys around that age aren't completely defenseless. Most of them are involved in a sport or martial art."

"That's where this case gets interesting. These boys are known for being very smart, but very introverted." Garcia told her.

"Is there anything else that the unsub looks for in these boys?" Morgan asked.

"Not really. They're all different ethnicities, so it seems this unsub is primarily focused on age." Reid replied.

"Well, we'll have to find out more when we get there. Wheels up in 20." Hotch said.

Tiffany stood up and noticed that Reid looked sad. She wanted to ask him, but decided not to.

THE JET

Tiffany tried to read the case file, but was too bothered by seeing Reid's sad expression. Prentiss said, "Is something wrong, Tiffany?"

Tiffany replied, "Spencer just looked sad before we left."

Prentiss moved closer and spoke softly, "It's a long story, but he'll have to tell you when he's ready."

Tiffany nodded in understanding.

LAS VEGAS

Tiffany sighed, "I thought it gets hot back home. Vegas is a whole nother ball game. How do you take it?"

"I grew up here." Reid replied.

"I would've expected you to be more tan." Tiffany smiled.

"Well, I was always reading or studying." Reid told her.

They made it to the precinct. Hotch said, "Alright, everyone. Me and Rossi are visiting the crime scenes. Morgan and Prentiss, talk to the families. Reid, you and Elwood stay here and figure out the geographical profile."

Everyone nodded. Tiffany looked at the boys' photos. She looked at Reid and was amazed to see him already have a map drawn up, "You work fast."

Reid looked at her, smiled, then continued. Tiffany said, "4 boys, very smart, but keep to themselves. What exactly does the unsub expect to gain from this?"

"Boys around 10 to 12 tend to be more competitive in terms of sports or academics. Also, they're still in a stage in their lives where their minds can be molded." Reid explained.

Tiffany nodded, "So he's looking for recruits, but what for?"

* * *

**That's all I can think of for now. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we're visiting the victim's houses. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

FIRST HOUSE

Hotch and Rossi made it to the first house. Rossi knocked on the door. A woman in her mid 30s answered the door, "May I help you?"

Hotch said, "We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We'd like to ask you some questions about your son, Ms. Stevens."

She looked sad, "Shouldn't you be trying to find him?"

"We are. We just need to ask you some questions that may help us find him." Rossi explained.

She let them inside the house and they sat at the dining room table. Hotch said, "So, what kind of person was Gabriel?"

"He was responsible, stubborn at times, but he always does his best, even in his studies." Ms. Stevens answered.

Rossi nodded, "Did he have any friends?"

Ms. Stevens shook her head, "Only two that I know of, but I wouldn't really call them friends."

Hotch looked up, "What do you mean?"

"They use him on a daily basis. Tests, classwork, lunch money, you name it. He's too nice to say no." she replied, looking down.

Hotch looked at Rossi. Rossi nodded, "Do you believe he feels intimadated by these two?"

"I believe he is. A mother knows these things." Ms. Stevens retorted.

Hotch nodded, "Thank you for your corporation."

They left the house. Hotch said, "I don't see a father in the picture."

"According to the file, his father passed away when he was 3, so he only had his mother." Rossi answered.

SECOND VICTIM'S HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door. A girl who looked about 5 asked, "May I help you?"

"Maya! You shouldn't open the door for just anyone." A woman scolded, stepping out of the kitchen.

Rossi shook his head, "We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're looking for your son, Ms. Jameson."

She looked up, then said, "Maya, go up to your room and play, alright?"

Maya nodded and went upstairs. They sat in the living room. Rossi asked, "So, Louis was a good boy, I imagine?"

"Yes, he's an excellent student and a great son. Ever since his father left, he keeps trying to get a job, but I never let him." she retorted.

"Why is that?" Hotch asked.

"I know we're not financially well off like some people, but I want him to focus on going to college and having an amazing career. I don't want him or Maya to struggle for anything." Ms. Jameson explained.

Hotch nodded, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two days ago when he went to the park with his uncle." she answered.

IN THE SUV:

Rossi said, "So far, two of the victim's have a mother and there's no father in the picture."

Hotch stared at the window. Rossi asked, "You're thinking about Jack, aren't you?"

Hotch's features softened a little. Rossi said, "What happened wasn't your fault."

Hotch said, "I know."

* * *

**So, that's the first half of the family interviews. See you next chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're doing well. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, we are now at the other two victim's houses and the geographical profile.**

* * *

THIRD VICTIM'S HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door. The door cracked a little and they saw a woman in her late 20s, "May I help you?"

We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're here to ask questions about your brother, Ms. Blackthorn." Rossi explained.

She moved out of the way and let them in. They sat down in the living room. She started talking, "Matt is always a good person, despite everything that happened."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"We lost our parents when he was 7. I was about to enter college, but I knew I couldn't leave him alone, so I stayed behind to raise him. That's why I want him to go to a great college so he can have the experiences I never had." She explained.

"It must be rough." Rossi replied.

"Yes, but we make it through." she answered.

FOURTH VICTIM'S HOUSE

Rossi knocked on the door. A man opened the door, "Who are you?"

"We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're here to ask questions about your nephew, Mr. Fletcher." Hotch explained.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find him?" he asked.

"We're doing everything we can, sir. We just need to know a little more about him. Even the smallest piece of information is crucial." Rossi said.

He let them in. They sat in the dining room. Mr. Fletcher said, "Eric's mother died giving birth to him and his father is in the army, so he's not here very often. He said he wanted to join the army, but his father refuses. Says he should focus on school."

"Does he ever try to help out in any other way?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Eric would always tell me, 'I'll get a job when I'm enough, then I'll take care you and Dad.' Such a good boy." he replied.

PRECINCT

Tiffany looked at the map, "Wow, so the victims all live around the same park, they go to different schools, and they're all smart. What else do they have in common?"

Rossi and Hotch walked in. Rossi explained, "They all have a single parent, well, except Matt Blackthorn. He lives with his older sister. Everyone who is watching over them wants them to go to a great college so they don't have to struggle for anything."

Tiffany nodded, "That makes a lot of sense. How does the unsub figure out all of this?"

Reid said, "There are plenty of records where many children have single parents or guardian. This unsub is probably looking for those with tight money problems.'

Morgan and Prentiss came in. Morgan explained, "There has been sightings of one man who talks to the boys, but none of the eye witnesses know his name. One of them did a picture of him, though."

Morgan showed everyone the picture. Tiffany said, "Let me call Garcia."

She waited for Garcia to pick up, then everyone heard Garcia's voice, "Hello, Lady Doctor. How may I help you?"

"Garcia, I need records on men around 25 to 30 in Las Vegas who was raised by a single parent and they received scholarships from major universities or very expensive colleges." Tiffany explained.

Garcia answered, "There are 25 men in that description."

"Try the ones that never left town." Tiffany replied.

Garcia said, "There are 3 winners. I'm sending you the information now."

Everyone looked on their iPads. Prentiss found the one, "Chris Crocket, age 26. Raised by his mother and had scholarships from Yale and Brown, but his mother passed away, leaving him with no one to congratulate him or look after him."

"Yale and Brown? High profile schools. Most people would kill to get into those." Tiffany said.

"Garcia, look up any address linked to Chris Crocket." Reid said.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the confrontation. Let me know what you think. Please reiview!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here is the confrontation scene. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Garcia said, "There's two addresses linked to him. There's the house where his grandmother lived before she passed away and the home he grew up in as a kid. I'm sending you the addresses now."

Everyone looked on their iPads. Hotch said, "Everyone, we're splitting in two teams. Me, Morgan, Prentiss, and Tiffany will go to the grandmother's house. Everyone else, go to the house he lived in with his mother."

Everyone nodded and left.

GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door, but it opened by itself. Everyone started checking rooms. Tiffany looked around the kitchen and yelled, "Clear!"

Morgan looked around the living room, "Clear!"

Prentiss looked around the attic, "Clear!"

Hotch looked around the basement, "Clear!"

Everyone inspected the house, but couldn't find Chris or the boys. Tiffany said, "They must be at the other house."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Tiffany nodded, "Nothing in this house looks like it was disturbed. No dust was shifted and nothing looked wiped down."

"Not even a muddy track or blood?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing." Tiffany answered.

"Everyone, to the other house." Hotch stated.

CHRIS'S CHILDHOOD HOME

Rossi waited outside the door, then kicked the door down. Everyone looked around the house. JJ stepped on a hollow place on the floor. She said, "Rossi, check this out."

Rossi said, "Reid, check the shed. JJ, come with me."

They opened the trap door and slowly descended down the stairs.

THE SHED

Spencer looked around the shed. He saw a small office space. There were photos and files put in a very neat place. Spencer muttered, "So this is how he knew about the boys."

He heard a rifle cock behind him and a man's voice, "Put your gun on the floor and face me."

Spencer slowly put his gun on the floor and turned around. It was Chris Crocket.

THE BASEMENT

Rossi and JJ found the boys tied up. They untied them and JJ said, "We're the FBi. We're getting you back home to your families."

The boys nodded and followed Rossi out of the basement.

THE SHED

Spencer said with his hands in the air, "Chris, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I know what you went through."

"What are you talking about? You're a fed!" Chris exclaimed.

"I was raised by my mother as well. A single parent raising you isn't easy." Spencer explained.

Chris shook his head, "You're coming outside with me. I hope your friends are outside."

Spencer walked outside the door with Chris behind him. Hotch's team came back and Tiffany yelled, "Freeze! FBI!"

"Unless you want your doctor blown to bits, put your guns down!" Chris said.

"Chris, we have the whole place surrounded and we have the boys. It would be best to surrender now." Rossi told him.

"Who will look after the boys after I'm locked up? They need someone who will lead them to better lives than the ones they're living." Chris replied.

"Chris, the boys are already happy. They may not be born into financially powerful families, but they still do everything they can to help themselves and them. Like you and your mom." Tiffany explained.

Chris looked at her, "How do you know about Mom?"

"I know that no matter what happened, good or bad, she always made sure you had a better life. You keep on kidnapping boys, that's the same as forgetting every effort she made to help you." Tiffany replied.

Chris slowly put the gun down. Morgan went behind him and handcuffed him.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Hotch, is it ok if I stick around for a while?" Spencer asked.

Hotch nodded, "Be sure to be back by tomorrow."

Spencer nodded and walked away. Tiffany watched Spencer walk away. Prentiss said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell you everything."

Tiffany smiled, "Ok."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here the team gets a little leisure time. Reid spots Tiffany at the coffee shop he usually goes to. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

COFFEE SHOP

Spencer walked in to order his coffee and saw Tiffany sitting down reading a book and drinking a fruit smoothie. He stood there while waiting on his coffee thinking whether he should join her or not. He was given his coffee and decided to join her. He said, "Hello."

Tiffany looked up. She was wearing reading glasses. She smiled, "Good morning, Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all." Tiffany told him. He sat down across from her at the table.

"I had no idea you came here." Spencer said.

"Likewise. We must come here at different times, otherwise we would catch each other." Tiffany answered.

"So what are you reading?" Spencer asked.

"Jane Eyre." Tiffany answered.

"How many times have you read it?" he wondered.

"This would be the 6th time, but I just love it, along with other classic novels." Tiffany replied.

"I've been wondering for a while, what got you interesting in classic novels?" Spencer asked.

"My mom. She's an English teacher back at home and she also loves reading, so I guess you could say I've watched her read these books so often I picked up on it. What about you?" Tiffany explained.

"My mom was a 15th Century Literature professor. She would read a lot of stories to me when I was little." Spencer explained.

"Really? I'd like to meet her. She sounds like a great person." Tiffany smiled.

Spencer looked away. Tiffany said, "I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you?"

He looked at her then shook his head, "You didn't."

Tiffany was about to ask why he changed his expression, but she didn't. Her cell phone rang. It was Garcia, "Yes, Garcia?"

"Lady Doctor, we have a case." Garcia told her.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Tiffany answered.

"'We'll'? Who's with you?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer." Tiffany replied, knowing that Garcia's imagination would run wild.

"Oh, really?" Garcia wondered.

"See you later." Tiffany told her, hanging up.

Tiffany sighed, "We have a case."

"Ok, but what was up with you and Garcia?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing important." Tiffany said quickly.

They left the coffee shop and went toward the FBI building.

* * *

**Oh, you gotta love your co-workers. What did you think? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. This time the BAU team is going sunny California to solve a case involving singer-songwriters. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tiffany and Spencer arrived together and took their seats. Morgan looked at them and had a wide grin, "What were your plans?"

Spencer blushed and looked down. Tiffany chuckled, "We just ran into each other at the same coffee shop, that's all."

Morgan said, "Must have been a good time."

Garcia walked in, "People, we are looking at three murders in Los Angeles. All three of them were just signed to be professional musicians."

Prentiss looked at the crime scene photos, "They were all killed in different ways."

Tiffany nodded, "The first victim was drowned, the second was electrocuted, and the third was shot in the right temple, point blank. You would have to be very skilled or have very good timing in order to use three different ways of killing people."

Spencer said, "The murders are two weeks apart. This unsub is planning everything after every murder committed."

JJ retorted, "Meaning we have 12 days before the next one."

Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in 10."

THE JET

Rossi said, "The unsub is targeting musicians. What do they share besides that?"

JJ replied, "There are plenty of aspiring entertainers in California. It's a strong possibility that the unsub is one or had a shot and it didn't happen."

"Or someone who holds a grudge against the industry altogether. Image is everything no matter where you work, but in the music industry, it's taken to levels that even I would never go." Tiffany explained.

"The victimology is different as well. Our first victim, Hannah Ryan, was married with twin boys. Benny Golden was a recent graduate from Caltech and Melanie Williams was a junior in high school." Spencer replied.

"So this unsub doesn't really have a signature. The only thing these three have in common is being signed to the same record company." Morgan said.

Garcia popped on the computer screen, "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, folks, but I have some new information about the victims."

"What do you have, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"While the victims have never met each other, they were involved in the same community center in Los Angeles. Basically, it's full of musicians, poets, and aspiring." Garcia explained.

"So it's _RENT _in Los Angeles. My kind of place." Tiffany smiled.

Rossi chuckled.

LAPD PRECINCT

They got a conference to set up in. Hotch said, "Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss go to the communtity center. Reid and Elwood look at the victims at the morgue. Rossi, you and me will speak to the families."

Everyone nodded and left the precinct.

MORGUE

Tiffany looked at Hannah, "A mother who got a chance to be a professional musician. It's cruel, no matter how you look at it. Where was she drowned?"

"She was found at the beach, but the water in her lungs was fresh water, not salt water." the doctor said.

"So the unsub could have drowned her somewhere else." Spencer muttered.

Tiffany looked at Benny, "In order to electrocute someone, wouldn't you have to be close to them?"

"In the case file, he was still in his apartment taking a bath and there was no sign of forced entry." Spencer told her.

"This radio was found in the tub and his tox screen showed zolipem in his system." the doctor explained.

"Sleeping pills." Tiffany said. Spencer looked at Melanie.

"What type of gun was used to kill her?" Spencer asked.

"My best guess is a small caliber, a .22." the doctor replied.

Tiffany looked at Spencer, "This unsub spent two weeks plotting to kill these people. They're very patient and detailed. It's almost frightening."

Spencer nodded, "Many of the unsubs that we've encountered have had the same behavioral patterns."

Tiffany replied, "I hope the community center gives us more information."

* * *

**What could this unsub hope to gain? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we are at the community center. What will be find there? Read to find out!**

* * *

COMMUNITY CENTER

"Wow, Garcia wasn't kidding about all the artists here. This place is full of them." JJ said in awe.

"Well, someone has met our victims before." Morgan answered.

They went to the front desk. The girl that was working there asked, "How may I help you?"

"We're with the FBI. We're looking for the owner of this place." Prentiss stated.

"Oh, Ms. Shana. She's currently out running errands. Do you wish to wait for her?" the girl replied.

"No, we actually have some questions about three peole who come here." JJ showed her the photos, "Do you recognize any of these people?"

She said, "I have. They're here daily, performing and reciting poetry for everyone."

Morgan asked, "Would there be anyone here who may have a grudge against any of them?"

"None that I'm aware of." she answered.

JJ looked around, "Well, how about we ask around?"

Morgan nodded, then they walked around. They asked numerous people and then Morgan called Garcia. She answered, "Hello, my chocolate thunder. What do you have for me?"

"Alright, baby girl, people around here say they always sing and perform here, but also at a club that allows amateurs to perform. They say it's near the Sunset Strip." Morgan explained.

Garcia was already typing. She said, "Alright, the name of the club is Genesis."

"Alright, thanks, mama." Morgan hung up.

JJ asked, "What do we have?"

"They go to the club Genesis to perform as well." Morgan answered.

JJ nodded, then called Tiffany. Tiffany answered, "Elwood."

"It's JJ. The victims also went to a club named Genesis. Aspiring musicians go there all the time." JJ explained.

Tiffany nodded, "So, we should check the club when it opens?"

JJ replied, "Exactly."

* * *

**Hello, second spy location. Let me know what you think. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're having a great summer! Now we're moving on to talking to the families. What new information will they provide?**

* * *

Hotch and Rossi arrived at the Ryan house. Hotch knocked on the door. Hannah's husband, Mark, answered it, "May I help you?"

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Rossi from the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're investigating your wife's murder." Hotch explained.

Mark looked down, but he let them in. They sat down in the living room so Mark could still watch his 2-year-old boys. Rossi asked, "What kind of person was Hannah?"

"She was incredible. She was a bar singer before we got married. She gave up singing for the boys." Mark explained.

"What made her return?" Hotch asked.

"The community center. She was amazed by how many artists were there that she wanted to return. I haven't seen that spark in her eyes since her bar singing days, so she decided to sing again." Mark picked up a memory card.

"This has every performance she has ever been in, along with the one before she died." Mark said.

Hotch nodded, "Thank you. Will you need this back after the case?"

"You can keep it. I made copies on my computer." Mark replied.

Hotch and Rossi walked back to the SUV. Hotch said, "The boys will need those videos and everything else to know who their mother is."

Rossi nodded, "This hits really close to home."

They drove to the second house. This time, Rossi knocked. Benny's mother, Mrs. Golden, answered the room, "May I help you?"

"I'm Agent Rossi, this is Agent Hotchner. We're with the FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit. We're investigating your son's murder." Rossi explained.

She looked sad, then said, "Should you be looking for his killer?"

"We're doing everything we can, ma'am. We just need to ask a few questions about him." Hotch said.

She let them inside and they sat in the dining room. Rossi asked, "What kind of person was Benny?"

"He was a great man. When he graduated, he promised me that he would take care of me. His father died when he was 17, so he tried to work to support the both of us." Mrs. Golden explained.

"You wouldn't let him?" Hotch asked.

She shook his head, "I told him to focus on school and leave the hard stuff to me."

"Did you know he loved performing?" Rossi asked.

"Ever since he was 3, he loved music, so his father gave him a guitar when he was 5. I thought he was going to be a professional musician, but he chose technology because and I quote, 'You've done so much for me, Mom. Let me do something for you.'" She said, then she started crying.

Rossi gave her some tissues, "Did you talk to him at all before he died?"

She wiped her eyes and said, "He called me and said that he found a job and that he couldn't wait to support me. That was the last time I heard from him."

Hotch said, "Thank you for your time."

They walked out and drove to the last house. Rossi said, "A determined son. What I wouldn't give to have a kid like that."

Hotch chuckled, "Jack is almost there."

They arrived at the Williams house. Both of Melanie's parents were at the door. Hotch said, "We're the FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit. We're investigating your daughter's murder. May we come in?"

They moved out of the way and everyone assembled in the living room. Hotch asked, "What kind of person was Melanie?"

"She was a great girl. Always playing guitar and singing for people. When she heard of the community center, she went there every day after school." Mrs. Williams explained.

Rossi asked, "Where was Melanie when she was murdered?"

"She asked us if she could go to a friend's birthday party. She said she would be home at 9:00 pm. When we didn't hear from her, we called the police. They told us that..." Mr. Williams started to explain, then he stopped.

LAPD PRECINCT

"So, this unsub had to have heard of them besides the community center, the club, and the recording company. What would connect these three individuals together?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, they have great, supportive families, they all enjoy what they do. They're not in it for the money." Prentiss said.

"We need to check this club." Hotch replied.

"And I know just the people to send in." Rossi smiled, looking at Spencer and Tiffany.

Spencer looked down and blushed, "Clubs aren't really my thing."

Tiffany looked at him, "It's not the typical club where people grind on each other and don't know where they are the morning after. This is a songwriter/poetry club. You'd probably love it."

Morgan chuckled, "Looks like she's game. What about you, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer blushed, but answered, "If it'll help us catch the unsub, I'll do it."

Hotch nodded, "Now that we settled that, we need to get ready."

* * *

**Now the team will be searching in the club. Will Reid and Tiffany be able to focus on the mission? What do you think? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we're in Genesis. Spencer and Tiffany are sent in as a couple and everyone else is surrounding the perimeter. Will they find the unsub here? Let's see.**

* * *

GENESIS

Tiffany wore a blue flannel shirt with black jeans with black boots over them. Spencer was wearing his glasses, a simple blue sweater with khaki pants and his black Converses. He said, "Are you sure about this?"

Tiffany looked at him, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You know, you look really cute with glasses on. I kind of wish I brought mine."

They had earwigs on, and Hotch said in their ears, "Now, remember, this unsub won't approach the performers, but he or she will be watching from the shadows."

"So we just listen and seem attentive?" Tiffany asked.

"Look like a couple as well. If it comes down to it, recite a poem off the top of your head." Rossi explained.

Tiffany slowly took Spencer's hand. He was startled, but he didn't let it show. As people were singing songs and reciting poems that they wrote, there was no change in activity. Then Rossi said, "Tiffany, you go up next."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure? I'm currently unarmed."

"Don't worry. We're all here." Morgan reassured her.

Tiffany nodded. The host said, "Now, who else wants to bare their soul tonight?"

Tiffany stood up. Everyone clapped. She stepped on the stage and approached the microphone, "You wear an armor that no one can see. It surrounds your heart, the place that intriques me. You conceal your pain, but it hurts all the more. If you will let me, I can make your heart soar. Don't be afraid to let everything go. I'll be the one to help your confidence grow."

Everyone clapped, including Spencer. As Tiffany walked down, she saw a woman approaching her slowly. Prentiss noticed this, then walked that direction. Prentiss said to her, "Hello, there. How about we take a little walk so I won't have to arrest you in here?"

LAPD Precinct

Everyone looked at the woman in the interrogation room. Garcia said on the phone, "Her name is Monica Crawford. She auditioned for American Idol, X Factor, any song competition you can think of, she tried for it. She was rejected many times, then she began working at a music shop not too far away from Genesis."

"That's how she knew about the victims. They all purchased instruments and other equipment at the same store." JJ replied.

"That makes sense. When you're in a music store, salon, or a bar, you always tell the employees about your successes and your down times." Tiffany said.

"So, now what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"Tiffany, you talk to her." Hotch said.

"Me? But I've never interraogated anyone before. I've only spoke to dead bodies before I check them for evidence." Tiffany told him.

"You can relate to her more." Spencer said.

Tiffany looked at him. She nodded, then walked inside with the crime scene photos, "Hello, Monica. Remember me?"

Monica looked up as Tiffany sat down. She said, "You're a freaking fed. Here I thought law enforcement didn't have a poetic bone in their bodies. You have a nice body, by the way."

"Don't try to flatter your way out of this. Why did you kill these these people?" Tiffany asked, showing her the photos.

"You won't ask how I did it?" Monica asked.

"I know how you did it. I'm a forensic scientist. The question is why. What have a mother of two, a college graduate, and a high school student do to you?" Tiffany asked, keeping her composure.

Monica was quiet for a minute, then smiled, "It's amazing. I do everything in my power to make it big and they reject me, all of them. Even the club rejects me."

"Oh, cut the crap. Everyone who has made it big got rejected at some point in their careers. Do you think every singer-songwriter had it easy? Billy Joel was forever on critics' last nerve, but he has a large fan base. Don't make all of your rejections as an excuse for killing innocent people." Tiffany told her.

"Innocent? These three are anything but innocent. They sold their souls to be a part of the recording company." Monica snapped.

Tiffany shook her head, "No, they worked and practiced. Something that you don't have the patience for."

Tiffany stood up and walked out of the room. Monica yelled behind her, "They're all tainted! You hear me?!"

THE JET

"You're cheating." Tiffany told Spencer, who asked her to play Scrabble with her.

"No such thing. I read 20,000 words a minute, remember?" Spencer said, putting down another word.

"Right. Depend on the teachers' kids to fill up a Scrabble board." Tiffany replied, thinking of another word.

Spencer smiled, "Say, Tiffany. Do you like operas, plays, or anything of that nature?"

Tiffany put down another word, then looked at Spencer, "I do. Why?"

"Well, I've got tickets to a production of Phantom of the Opera. I have an extra ticket, if you're interested." Spencer asked.

Tiffany smiled, "Spencer, are you asking me out?"

Spencer blushed, then said softly, "Yes."

Tiffany said, "Then yes, I'll go with you."

Spencer looked shocked at Morgan. Morgan gave him a thumbs-up. He texted Garcia, "Mama, the lady accepted."

She texted back, "Yes! I knew looking her up would help!"

"Just so long you don't tell her that." Morgan responded.

* * *

**Garcia and Morgan. The things they do for their friends. What do you think? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we're on to Spencer and Tiffany's first date. Let's see how it goes!**

* * *

SPENCER'S APARTMENT

Spencer looked at the suit he was wearing. He said, "She'll laugh at me."

Morgan shook his head, "The last thing she'll do is laugh. She agreed to go with you. You should be jumping for joy."

"I'm glad she said yes, but I'm just nervous." Spencer replied.

"Look, kid, you'll do fine. She genuinely likes you and she's going with you to see a long-running production. Now, get the flowers, drive to her place, and enchant her this evening." Morgan told him.

Spencer gave him a small smile, then nodded. He picked up the purple peonies, then walked out the door.

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT

Tiffany put on a black gown with a purple necklace that was a gift from her grandmother. She thought, "Well, Grandma, I found someone nice."

She heard a knock on the door. She walked over and looked through the eyehole. It was Spencer. She fluffed the curls in her hair, then she opened the door, "Hello, Spencer."

Spencer just stared at her for a moment, then he said, "You look beautiful."

Tiffany smiled, "Thank you. You look quite handsome, yourself."

Spencer held up the peonies, "I bought these for you."

Tiffany's eyes widened, then said, "So beautiful. I'll put these in some water."

She walked away for a few minutes, then she returned, "Shall we depart?"

Spencer chuckled, "We shall."

They walked down to Spencer's car and they drove toward the theather. Tiffany asked, "How did you get the tickets? They're very hard to come by."

Spencer said, "I may have had help from Garcia."

Tiffany laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

They made it to the theather. When they walked, they still had an hour before the show started. Everyone was staring at them, which made Spencer uncomfortable. Tiffany noticed this, then asked, "You ok?"

"I'm alright, I'm not a fan of being the center of attention." Spencer explained.

"Oh. I'm seeing a mixture of admiration, jealousy, and a little hatred, but we'll be fine." Tiffany told him, holding his hands.

Spencer visably relaxed, then he said, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Tiffany retorted.

"Why did you say yes?" Spencer asked.

Tiffany chuckled, then looked into his eyes, "Because I like you and I want to spend time with you."

Spencer looked surprised at how straightforward her answer was, but he accepted it. They walked toward their seats and sat down. The lights went low, then the show started. As the show was being performed, Spencer looked at Tiffany. She was enjoying the show. Spencer put his hand on top of hers gently. Tiffany looked at him and smiled. When it was time for the intermission, Tiffany went to the restroom. She heard comments about her and Spencer. One was, "They seem so out of place."

Tiffany fixed her hair a little bit, then walked out. When she walked by, she saw an older woman talking to Spencer. She waited for a moment to see how he was behaving. He seemed uncomfortable, then she walked over, "Everything alright, Spencer?"

He looked at Tiffany and calmed down, "I'm alright."

The woman, clearly disappointed, walked away. Spencer sighed, "Thank you."

Tiffany smiled, "You're welcome."

Everyone who left piled back inside. The show went on. When it ended, Tiffany walked out smiling along with Spencer. She said, "You know, I saw on television the 25th anniversary performance of Phantom of the Opera, but seeing it here by aspiring performers is more organic."

"You believe so?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I do." Tiffany replied.

Spencer drove Tiffany back and walked her back to her apartment. Tiffany said, "Thank you, Spencer. I had a really good time."

Spencer nodded, "So did I."

Before she unlocked her door, he touched her shoulder. Tiffany looked at him with a questioning look. Then he hugged her. Tiffany hugged him back. Then he said, "Good night, Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled, "Good night, Spencer."

Then she unlocked her door and closed it gently. Tiffany chuckled. Spencer drove back to his apartment smiling.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the date? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. In this chapter, Spencer and Tiffany are being asked about the date. **

* * *

SPENCER'S APARTMENT

"So, how did the hot date go?" Morgan asked.

"I wouldn't call it a 'hot date'. We went to the performance, we enjoyed it, and I drove her home." Spencer replied.

"Wait, that's it? Nothing happened in between that time?" Rossi asked.

"Well, our hands did touch several times and I hugged her before I left her apartment." Spencer explained.

"Look at Pretty Boy. That's a start." Morgan patted Spencer on the bat.

JJ'S HOUSE:

"Give me the dirty details." Garcia said to Tiffany.

"The details aren't really dirty. We held hands during the performance and he hugged me before I retired for the night." Tiffany explained.

"Really? No kiss?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't think he's ready for that. Come to think of it, he's not ready for a lot of things, but I'll wait. When he's ready and willing to unload his dirty laundry and open his heart, I'll listen." Tiffany said.

JJ smiled, "Spence is lucky to have you."

Then Henry ran toward JJ. JJ picked him up and walked out of the room. Prentiss said, "You know, Rossi plans on having a welcome-to-the-team dinner for you, Tiffany."

Tiffany's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Really. It's long overdue." Garcia answered.

SPENCER'S APARTMENT

"Welcome dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I would've done it sooner, but we had so busy, the idea keeps leaving me." Rossi explained.

"Nice. We get to know Lady Doctor a little more." Morgan said.

Spencer looked down. Rossi looked at him, "Everything alright?"

"She's just a great person. Even last night when we kept receiving strange looks from other people, she smiled and assured me that everything will be fine." Spencer explained.

Rossi smiled, "Be sure to keep her around."

"Just make sure that Strauss doesn't bring the heat on you two." Morgan said.

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT

"When I met Strauss, I had a feeling she was a little harsh, but she won't try to break people up, will she?" Tiffany asked.

"Typically she doesn't, but she will tell you to make sure it doesn't affect your work." Prentiss answered.

Henry started playing with Tiffany's hair, then asked, "How is it so curly?"

Tiffany chuckled, "I use curling cream every morning when I wake up."

Henry continued playing with her hair.

* * *

**Dinner at Rossi's! What did you think? Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay. Anyway, we're going to the Welcome To The Team dinner. Even Jack and Henry will be here. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT

Tiffany unraveled her hair from the finger coils she set the night before revealing several curls. She wore a navy button-up shirt with a black tank top underneath with black pants. She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, "Oh, hello, Penelope."

Penelope smiled, "Well, ready to charm the pants off of Boy Wonder?"

Tiffany chuckled, "Not quite ready for that, but I'm ready to see everyone."

They walked downstairs and into Penelope's car.

ROSSI'S HOUSE

When they pulled up to Rossi's house, Tiffany said, "Wow. If writing about your professional career gives you this big of a house, I need to get started."

Penelope laughed, "Tell him that. Wait til you had the food."

Penelope parked the car, then they stepped out. They walked inside the house and Rossi was walking out of his kitchen. He looked up and smiled, "Ah, hello, ladies."

"Hello, Rossi." they answered in unison.

"Is anyone else here?" Tiffany asked.

"Just Hotch and Jack." Rossi replied.

"Jack?" Tiffany wondered.

"Hotch's son. I think he'll like you. Henry did." Penelope told her.

"Henry likes my hair, you mean." Tiffany said.

Everyone laughed and walked toward the kitchen. Hotch looked up, "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Hotch." Penelope said.

"Jack, I would like you to meet a new member of our team. This is Tiffany, our forensic scientist." Hotch explained.

Tiffany bent down so she was level to Jack, "Hello, Jack."

"Hello, Ms. Tiffany." Jack said shyly.

Then a knock on the door was heard. Rossi said, "I got it."

Tiffany smiled as Jack asked, "What does a forensic scientist do?"

"I examine evidence like murder weapons, crime scene photos, things in the ground that may seem strange." Tiffany explained.

"Like solving puzzles?" Jack wondered.

Tiffany nodded, "Something like that."

"Well, two of my favorite ladies are already here!" exclaimed Morgan.

Penelope looked up, "Hello."

"Hello, Morgan. Anyone else with you?" Tiffany asked.

"Only Prentiss and Reid." he answered.

Emily and Spencer walked inside. Emily smiled, "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Emily." Penelope and Tiffany said in unison.

Spencer looked up, "Hello, everyone."

Everyone greeted each other. Tiffany looked around, "Where's JJ and them?"

"They said they're on their way." Morgan told her.

Then there was a knock on the door. Rossi answered it, "JJ, Will, and Henry. Hello!"

"Hello, Rossi." They said in unison.

They all walked in. JJ put Henry down and he ran straight to Spencer, "Uncle Spencer!"

Spencer picked him, "Hey, Henry!"

Tiffany smiled. As she watched Spencer interact with Henry, she thought about how her brother would always play with her.

15 MINUTES LATER

Jack and Henry were sitting in a small table not too far from the adults. Will asked, "So, what part of Mississippi are you from?"

"Carthage. It's a small town, to say the least." Tiffany replied.

"One wouldn't think you were from Mississippi. You don't sound like you do." Morgan said.

Tiffany chuckled, "My mom is an English teacher. She told me and my siblings that she wouldn't have kids who can't speak properly, so she was our speech teacher before we enrolled in school."

Rossi smiled, "I'd like to meet her. She sounds like an interesting lady."

JJ asked, "What about your dad?"

"He works for Tyson." Tiffany answered.

"The chicken place?" Henry asked.

Tiffany laughed, "Yes, the chicken place."

Penelope wondered, "You have any siblings?"

"I do: three brothers and one sister." Tiffany replied.

Ater everyone ate, everyone decided to hang out. Spencer started performing magic tricks for Henry and Jack. Tiffany was talking to everyone else. Penelope said, "Enjoying yourself?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yes, I am."

"What do you think of Boy Wonder's mini-me?" Penelope asked.

"I can see him at the top of his graduating class with honors." Tiffany replied.

Penelope smiled, "With Spencer tutoring him, it'll happen. Why don't you watch the magic show?"

"So Henry and Jack can play with my hair?" Tiffany asked, smiling.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Penelope said. Tiffany walked over to Spencer.

"Is the show sold out or may I attend?" Tiffany asked in a joking manner.

Spencer smiled, "No, feel free to join."

Tiffany sat down next to Henry, who smiled at her. As this went on, Spencer said, "Now, on to my last trick. Tiffany, there's something in your hair. Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all." Tiffany replied. Spencer reached over behind Tiffany's ear and pulled out a purple flower.

Tiffany looked shocked. She didn't see anything in Spencer's hand when he reached over. She asked, "How...?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Spencer answered, smiling.

As everything winded down, Jack and Hotch left. JJ and Will took Henry home. Emily left with Morgan and Penelope, which left Spencer to drive Tiffany home. During the ride, Tiffany said, "I had fun tonight. Everyone feels like a second family to me now."

Spencer smiled, "Even Henry and Jack?"

"Yes, even them. Henry will be in my hair for a while, literally." Tiffany replied.

Spencer laughed, "How long did it take for your hair to grow?"

"Four years of experimenting with products and dedication." Tiffany answered.

When they reached her apartment, Spencer walked Tiffany to her door. He said, "Maybe I ask you something?"

"Sure." Tiffany replied.

"There's a movie I wanted to see and I was wondering if you would like to join me." Spencer explained.

Tiffany smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."

"Saturday at 7:00?" Spencer wondered.

Tiffany nodded, "Sounds great."

Spencer hugged her, then said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tiffany replied.

When Tiffany closed her door, she smiled and went to her bathroom to shower.

* * *

**A movie date! What did you think? Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we are going to the movies. How will this date turn out? Let's find out!**

* * *

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT:

Spencer arrived at Tiffany's door. He knocked on it twice. When she opened it, Spencer was at a loss for words. Tiffany was dressed casually, but she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, revealing more of her face and neck. Tiffany said with a smile, "Hello, Spencer."

He blinked twice and said, "Hello, Tiffany."

She asked in a teasing matter, "Shall we depart, sir?"

He relaxed and replied, "Yes, my lady."

MOVIE THEATER

When they arrived, there was a long line for tickets. Spencer said, "I already have tickets."

Tiffany asked, "More help from Penelope?"

He shook his head, "I ordered them beforehand."

Tiffany smiled, "You were planning this?"

"It was more like I was hoping you would say you would come with me." he replied.

Tiffany chuckled, "You weren't thinking I was going to refuse you, were you?"

"Oh, no! You just never know. What if I asked on a bad day?" he asked.

"Spencer, if I was having a bad day, I wouldn't take it out on you." Tiffany explained.

He sighed, "Alright."

They walked inside and found seats in the back. Tiffany asked, "So, what are we going to do? We have 30 minutes before the movie starts."

"I would like to know you more, but I wouldn't know how to ask." Spencer answered.

"How about you ask me 10 questions? I will answer honestly." Tiffany suggested.

Spencer took a minute, then asked, "What's your favorite genre of music?"

"I'm all over the map. I like all genres." she replied.

Spencer nodded, then said, "What's your least favorite color?"

"Pink. As strange as it sounds, I hate pink with a passion." she answered.

Spencer laughed, then asked, "Are you more of a dancer or a fighter?"

"A little bit of both. My uncle taught me tae kwon do and I'm a self-taught dancer." Tiffany said.

"Remind me not to cross you." Spencer replied.

Tiffany laughed, "Don't worry. I won't harm you."

Spencer started thinking again, then asked, "What's your preferred drink?"

"Anything that doesn't have alcohol, but I will take a drink on occasion, as you noticed back at Rossi's." Tiffany answered.

"Alright. Why did you decide to go natural?" Spencer wondered.

"I got tired of using relaxer on my hair and using heat, so I decided to go natural. If I want to have straight hair for a while, I use a hot oil treatment." Tiffany explained.

"Interesting. Um, have you ever been out of the U.S.?" he asked.

"Once I went to Mexico with my friends for one of our own's 21st birthday. We were all there to make sure she didn't do anything too crazy." Tiffany replied, smiling at the memory.

"I only have 4 questions left. Ok, have you ever wanted to do anything else if you didn't become a forensic scientist?" Spencer said.

"I would be a poet or a fiction author. Make my mark in modern literature." Tiffany answered.

"I can see it." he retorted.

Tiffany laughed, "3 questions."

"How do you like Henry and Jack?" he asked.

"I like them both. Jack needs a little time to warm up to me, but it's alright. Henry likes me already, if you haven't noticed." she explained.

"I've noticed. Anyway, how do you like the rest of the team?" he wondered.

"Everyone's great. I could hang around them and not feel weird." Tiffany said.

Spencer smiled, "Alright. Last question. How do you feel about me?"

Tiffany chuckled, "I had a feeling you would ask that. I love being around you, whether it's a case or here. I know that even you have some things you're not ready to reveal to me, but I'm a patient person. I can wait for you to trust me with your darkest secrets."

Spencer smiled, then the lights dimmed. The movie was interesting and a little obscure, but it kept Spencer and Tiffany attentive. When it was over, Spencer drove Tiffany home.

TIIFFANY'S APARTMENT

"Well, I had a good time." Tiffany said.

"I'm glad you did. I did as well." Spencer replied.

He hugged her. When he pulled away, Tiffany gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. She smiled, "Good night, Spencer."

He blushed and replied, "Good night, Tiffany."

She unlocked her door, looked at Spencer one more time, then gently closed the door. She thought, "He's so wonderful."

* * *

**Aww! Next chapter, we'll have another case. What did you think? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. We're traveling to Atlanta, Georgia where interracial couples are being killed.**

* * *

THE BULLPEN

Tiffany walked in with a smile on her face. Before she got to her desk, Penelope went in front of her and whispered, "You and Spencer went on another date and you didn't tell me?"

Tiffany whispered, "Yes and when did you find out?"

"I talked to Boy Wonder for a moment and when I asked him if he enjoyed being around you, he told me that you two went to the movies. Any more physical contact this time?" Penelope asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"This is where I don't speak. Later, Penelope." Tiffany replied.

"I have ways of knowing, Lady Doctor. You can't hide from my third eye." Penelope said behind her.

"By third eye, she means intuition." Tiffany thought.

"Hello, Tiffany." Rossi greeted.

"Hello, Rossi. The food was delicious, by the way." she replied.

"Thank you." Rossi said, smiling.

"People, conference room." Hotch told them.

CONFERENCE ROOM

Before JJ, Tiffany, and Penelope walked in, Derek asked Spencer in a hushed tone, "So how was the movies with Lady Doctor?"

"We enjoyed ourselves. That's all I'm going to say on the subject." Spencer replied in the same tone.

Derek gave him a wide grin, "You kissed her, did you?"

"No, she kissed me on the cheek." Spencer answered, blushing.

"Well, well, you're better than I thought." Derek said, patting him on his back.

"What are you two celebrating?" Tiffany asked, walking in.

"Just a little male bonding." Derek replied.

Once everyone walked in and sat down, JJ said, "Two young couples have been kidnapped and killed in Atlanta, Georgia."

Tiffany said, "They're all interracial. The unsub has a thing against that?"

"Possibly. People have been known to fear what they don't understand." Spencer replied.

"Well, we need to find what this unsub is fearing. Wheels up in 15." Hotch stated.

THE JET

"What the couples have in common, besides being interracial, they all attend the same country club." Penelope explained.

"Wow, so prestigious. Guess the couples had some steady incomes to go there." Tiffany replied.

"The time of death of every murder is 5 days and the couples seemed to have suffered torture." Spencer stated.

"I'll need to see the bodies to know more." Tiffany said.

"Alright. Reid, Elwood, you check the bodies. Morgan, JJ, you look at the country club. Rossi, Prentiss, and I will look into where they all work. Garcia, we need records from all of them." Hotch explained.

"Already on it. Garcia out." she said before cutting off her screen.

ATLANTA, GEORGIA

AUTOPSY

"Multiple stab wounds and some bruising." Tiffany said, looking at the bodies.

"The women fought back more than the men did." Spencer said.

The doctor walked in with a set of papers, "Their was nothing on their tox screens, but they were definitively starved."

"So this unsub is starving the victims before killing them. What does this unsub expect to gain from all this?" Tiffany asked.

PRECINCT

"Well, Tiffany was right about one thing. The couples had steady jobs. The first couple, Ben and Lyndsay, they were defense attorneys. David and Rainie, one was a food critic and the other was a therapist." Derek explained.

"They have squeaky clean records, no priors whatsoever." Penelope said through the phone.

"What did you two find out?" Emily asked Tiffany.

"Neither of the couples were drugged, but they were starved by the unsub." Tiffany replied.

"Also, they were tortured before they were killed. They each have multiple bruises, but each woman had defensive wounds." Spencer retorted.

"So, we have a sadistic unsub. That much is certain." JJ muttered.

"Well, how about we draw the unsub out?" Rossi suggested.

"How?" Hotch asked.

"We go undercover." Tiffany answered.

"Are you planning on sending in Reid and Elwood again?" Hotch wondered.

Rossi nodded.

COUNTRY CLUB

"Uh, I hate country clubs. They've always made me uncomfortable." Tiffany whispered.

"Have you ever been in one?" Spencer asked.

"Friends back at home brought me to one a few times and I always felt out of place." Tiffany explained.

"Why?" Spencer wondered.

"Because the world of pearls and martinis is not my style." Tiffany replied.

"It'll have to be your style today. Keep your eyes open." Hotch said through the earwigs.

They found the table at the polo course and sat down. Tiffany asked, "It would be a polo match."

"You don't like polo?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, I have no issue with the sport. I just try to avoid the players that try to hit on every woman in the place when they're done with their match." Tiffany said.

The match started. Spencer and Tiffany looked around. Spencer said, "We're not the only ones here."

"I see that, but I don't see anyone who's metaphorically unsavory." Tiffany replied.

When the match ended, everyone stood up to repair the grass. Tiffany saw a couple walk elsewhere. She said, "Spencer, couple going M.I.A."

He looked up, "Where are they going?"

"Well, based on how fast their walking, they're about to release their hormones." Tiffany answered.

Spencer looked confused, then he saw a women who was about 5'9 walking toward them. He said, "Tiffany."

"I see her." she answered.

"People, I wouldn't." Hotch said in a warning tone.

"We're closer, plus no one will notice us leaving." Tiffany said.

There was some silence, but Hotch said, "Be careful."

Tiffany nodded, then she pulled Spencer to her direction.

* * *

**Oh, dear. How will this go? What did you think? Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here, Tiffany and Spencer follow the couple and the unsub. What will happen?**

* * *

They followed the people to the storage closet. Tiffany said, "Oh, this happens. Whenever couples want to make out, they sneak over to the storage closet."

Spencer looked up, "The woman is going toward the door."

Tiffany walked toward her and said, "Hello, there. Enjoying yourself today?"

She nodded, then tried to go toward the door. Tiffany moved in front of her, "Whoa, hold on a minute. Where did you get those shoes? I need a pair."

"Department store across the street. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm busy." she replied.

"I'm sure you are, but then again, we're all busy people. We're all bounce and go like a basketball. We never take time to relax."

While Tiffany was talking to the woman, Spencer was hit on the back of his head by a man. Tiffany saw that, then the woman took her chance toward the storage closet. Tiffany tripped her. The woman stood up and swung at Tiffany. Tiffany blocked it, and punched her in the nose causing in the break. The woman staggered and rather than walk away, she charged at Tiffany. Tiffany moved out of the way and the woman hit her head on the wall, knocking herself out. The man saw this, then ran toward Tiffany. Tiffany kicked him in the groin, then kicked him on the side of his head. The rest of the team ran over and saw Tiffany panting while the couple was knocked out and Spencer was disoriented. Derek asked, "How...?"

"Tae kwon do, four years, trained by my uncle." Tiffany explained.

"Oh..." Spencer groaned. Tiffany ran toward him.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"We're taking you to the hospital, man." Derek said.

THE HOSPITAL

Tiffany was fidgeting while she was sitting down. JJ held her hand, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How? I tried to distract the woman, then he gets hit from behind." Tiffany replied, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I doubt he'll blame you." Emily said.

The doctor came back. Everyone stood up. He explained, "He was hit pretty hard, but his brain can still function properly. That head wound did need stitches, though."

Tiffany released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The doctor continued, "He is awake, so who wants to talk to him first?"

Everyone looked at Tiffany. She said, "I'll see him."

She walked inside the room. Spencer looked at her and said, "Hey, Tiffany."

She didn't say anything, but hugged him. He rubbed her back, "Are you crying?"

She looked at him and sure enough, tears were falling down her face. She said, "I got you injured. You're not upset?"

He shook his head, "I've been in the hospital for worse reasons than this. I don't blame you at all for this."

She wiped her eyes, then sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Define worse."

"I inhaled a powdered form of Anthrax during a case." he answered.

Tiffany's eyes widened, "Oh, God! That had to be horrible! How did you survive that?"

Spencer groaned, "I almost didn't."

Tiffany sighed, "You're tougher than I thought, Spencer."

"That he is." Derek said behind her. Tiffany turned around.

"Hey, Derek." she replied.

"How are you doing, kid?" Derek asked Spencer.

"I'm alright." Spencer answered.

OUTSIDE THE JET

"Given your condition, someone needs to drive you, Reid." Hotch said.

"I can drive him. I've passed Atlanta when I came to New York while I was in college." Tiffany said.

"Be careful." JJ told her.

Tiffany and Spencer loaded their luggage in an SUV while the jet took off. Tiffany said, "Ready for a road trip back to Quantico?"

Spencer chuckled, "Yes."

* * *

**Well, based on what I know, the distance between Atlanta and Quantico is about 9 hours. That should be fun! What did you think? Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here is where Tiffany and Spencer are driving back to Quantico. More knowing each other along the way!**

* * *

Tiffany and Spencer made a pit stop to Durham, North Carolina for some food. They made it to a diner and sat down. Tiffany heaved a heavy sigh. Spencer asked, "Are you sure you don't want me todrive?"

"I let you drive already. Trust me, I'm not as tired as I look." Tiffany answered.

The waitress came over and took their order. Spencer smiled, "Well, this was a rather interesting trip back to Quantico."

"It's not over yet. We still have one more town to cross before we get to Quantico." Tiffany said.

"What town?" Spencer asked.

"Richmond." Tiffany answered.

They received their food. While Tiffany was eating, she still looked like she was a little sad. Spencer noticed this, "What's the matter?"

"I know that you don't blame me for getting you injured, but I still feel like I'm at fault." Tiffany replied.

Spencer sighed, "Tiffany, it'll be alright. The last time I was injured, I stayed with Garcia until I was cleared for travel."

Tiffany laughed, "I bet that was a lot of fun."

"It was an interesting time." he replied.

Tiffany tried to imagine Spencer and Penelope in the same room. She smiled at the thought. Spencer retorted, "There it is. Where was that smile earlier?"

Tiffany chuckled, then her phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Elwood."

"Hello, Tiffany. Enjoying your little road trip with Pretty Boy?" Derek asked.

Tiffany laughed, "It is rather enjoyable."

"Well, it'll be the weekend when you get back, so by Hotch's orders, make sure he gets a lot of rest." Derek informed her.

"Will do. See you later." Tiffany replied.

"Bye, Lady Doctor." They hung up.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"It was Derek. Him and Hotch just wanted to make sure I was taking good care of you." Tiffany explained with a smile.

Spencer laughed. They finished their food, paid the check and left the diner. They crossed Richmond and soon they entered Quantico. They got to Spencer's apartment. Tiffany said, "Now this is our day off. Don't overwork that brilliant brain of yours."

Spencer smiled, "I'll try not to."

Tiffany hugged him and kissed his cheek, "See you later, Spencer."

"See you later, Tiffany." he replied.

Tiffany walked by to the car, looked at Spencer one more time, then got inside. Before she put the key in the ignition, there were some taps on the window. It was Spencer. She stepped out of the car, "Is there something you need, Spencer?"

He said nothing, but he pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently. Tiffany was shocked, but she kissed him back. When they let go, Spencer smiled, "See you later, Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled, "See you later, Spencer."

She got back in the car and put the key in the ignition. Spencer walked back to his apartment. While Tiffany was driving back, she could still feel Spencer's lips on hers.

* * *

**About time! There will be another case next chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here, it's the weekend, but as they say, no rest for the weary. Our new case is in Carthage, Mississippi.**

* * *

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT

Tiffany was asleep when her cell phone rang. She groaned and answered, "Elwood."

"Hey, Tiffany. It's JJ. We have a case." JJ said.

"Seriously? Just when I was catching up on some needed sleep." Tiffany replied, getting out of the bed.

"Believe me, so was I." JJ told her.

CONFERENCE ROOM

Tiffany walked in and saw that only Derek, Spencer and JJ was there. She asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're on their way." JJ responded.

Tiffany sat down. Spencer said, "Hello, Tiffany."

She smiled and said, "Hello, Spencer. Please tell me you got some sleep."

"Does 2 hours count?" he asked.

Tiffany sighed, "That's better than nothing, I guess."

Derek looked at them, "What all happened while you were driving back?"

Tiffany looked down and Spencer looked away. Derek grinned, "You kissed, didn't you?"

"I didn't even say anything!" Spencer replied, his voice raising an octave.

"I keep forgetting you and Penelope make a habit on keeping tabs on us." Tiffany retorted.

JJ chuckled, "I had a feeling this would happen."

Tiffany looked at her and smiled, "At least you don't interfere like someone I know."

Derek looked at her in mock surprise, "I'm offended, Lady Doctor. All I want is for you and Reid to be happy."

Then everyone else walked in. Rossi looked the most exhausted. Tiffany asked, "You just woke up, too?"

"I never went to bed." Rossi replied.

"Well, this case is in your hometown, Tiffany. In Carthage, Mississippi, there are been three murders of high school boys." JJ explained.

Tiffany looked at the crime scene photos, "They have all been stabbed in the back."

"Perhaps the unsub felt betrayed by them?" Derek asked.

"An old lover, maybe?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe, if the lover was male." Tiffany muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch asked.

"If a female stabbed them in the back, the wounds would be more shallow and they would stab them multiple times until they were dead. However, these boys have been stabbed in the most vulernable places in the back causing them to bleed to death and the wounds are fatally deep. So, whoever did this is well aware of the male anatomy and has a lot of rage." Tiffany explained.

"The time difference between is varied. The second victim was killed two weeks after the first and the third one was killed a day after the second." Spencer said.

"So this unsub could be looking for his fourth victim as we speak. Wheels up in 10. Reid, you're staying with Garcia." Hotch said.

"Well, it's just you and me again, Boy Wonder." Penelope told him, smiling.

Tiffany went to Spencer and hugged him. She whispered, "We'll be back before you know it."

"I believe you will." Spencer replied.

Tiffany walked away. Penelope smiled, "Got yourself some sugar, Reid?"

Spencer was hesitant to answer, but Penelope caught on, "About time! I knew you had it in you!"

Spencer blushed, then followed Penelope to her lair.

* * *

**Oh, dear. What awaits the team in Mississippi? What did you think? Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. I'm back in school, so I may not have a lot of time to write, but I'll upload chapters whenever I can. Anyway, we have reached Carthage, MS. Tiffany becomes the tour guide in this case.**

* * *

THE JET

"The first victim has been tossed into the pond at McMillian Park. What does this mean?" Emily asked.

"McMillian Park is a family-friendly park. That's where people do their early morning runs and where Little League baseball games are held." Tiffany explained.

"And he was part of the high school baseball team." Derek pointed out.

The second victim was found at the old Wal-Mart parking lot." Tiffany said.

"Why do you call it the Old Wal-Mart parking lot?" JJ asked.

Tiffany showed them a map, "When I was little, this was where our Wal-Mart used to be, then it was moved on the other side of town. We call it that because you can still see adolescents down there getting drunk and high. That's also where the occasional fight happens if you can hold out your anger for after school."

Rossi shook his head, "You really lived there for a long time, have you?"

"Yep. Let's just say some things in Carthage are the worst kept secrets." Tiffany answered.

CARTHAGE, MS

"Man, I didn't think I would be back here this soon." Tiffany mumbled.

"When was the last time you were here?" JJ asked.

"I was helping my mother set up her classroom for this school year." Tiffany answered.

They made it to the precinct. The Chief of Police, Kenny Moore was at the front door, "Hello. You're the FBI, right?"

"Yes, sir." Hotch replied. He introduced all of us, but the Chief recognized Tiffany.

"Tiffany, is that you?! Last time I saw you, you were tinkering around in our forensics lab!" he exclaimed.

Tiffany laughed, "Well, I'm part of the FBI now."

Rossi chuckled, "Do you have a place where we can set up?"

"Yes, this room here. It's isn't much, but I hope you find it functional." the Chief responded.

"Thank you." Hotch said. Everyone set up and Tiffany was looking out the windows.

"Is something wrong, Tiffany?" Rossi asked.

"Murder hardly ever happens in Carthage. The worst crime that's been commited up to this point was burgulary." Tiffany explained.

"Well, we need to find out why someone decided to shake things up." Derek told her.

"Morgan, Rossi, check the dump site. Me and Prentiss will talk to the families. JJ and Tiffany will look at the bodies." Hotch stated.

Everyone nodded and left the precinct.

THE MORGUE

"They were so young. They've yet to begin living their lives." Tiffany said.

"They were drinking on the days of their murders, but they were merely tipsy, not completely drunk." the medic explained.

"Was anything happening on those days, any special events?" JJ asked.

"Well, a couple of kids holding having barn parties." the medic answered.

Tiffany shook her head, "Barn parties. It's the perfect location. Secluded, no parents, all the beer you can get your hands on depending on who's paying for everything and music blaring from left and right."

JJ retorted, "I take it you've been to your fair share of barn parties."

"Only to three of them because my guy friends didn't want to go alone." Tiffany replied.

Tiffany called Penelope, "I need records of incidents relating to barn parties, bonfires, anything that would be away from the public eye."

"Got you covered, Lady Doctor." Penelope said, typing.

"And, Spencer, I'm sending you the locations on where the victims were last seen before they were murdered." Tiffany continued, sending a map of Carthage.

"Thank you, Tiffany." he replied.

QUANTICO, VA

Spencer started drawing the map of Carthage. Penelope said, "Wish you could've went to Carthage?"

"Why do you ask?" Spencer asked.

"Well, you would've gotten a feel of how Tiffany grew up in a small town in the South." Penelope answered with an evil grin.

Spencer blushed and resumed drawing the map.

* * *

**We'll be talking to the families in the next chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here we are talking to the families. Why is this unsub so interested in young boys? Let's find out.**

* * *

FIRST HOUSE:

Hotch and Prentiss arrived at the first house. It was quite and a few miles from Carthage. Hotch knocked on the door. A woman in her early 40s opened the door, "May I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Hotchner. This is Special Agent Prentiss. We're from the FBI and we would like to ask some questions about your son, Mrs. Woods." Hotch explained.

She looked sad, but moved to the side to let them in. They walked inside and everyone gathered in the living room. She asked, "What would you like to know?"

"What kind of person was he?" Prentiss wondered.

"Ben was a sweet boy, but he was also a teenager. He had curiosity, just like most boys his age." she explained.

"What was he curious about?" Hotch asked.

"Love, war, alcohol, everything. In fact, he told me that he would major in History when he got to college." she told him.

"Mrs. Woods, did he, by any chance, go to a barn party on the night of his murder?" Prentiss asked.

Mrs. Woods looked away in thought, then burst into tears, "I told him never to go to those parties. Nothing but trouble happens there."

Prentiss gave her a Kleenix, "He didn't tell you?"

"He told me he was going to the library." Mrs. Woods answered.

Hotch looked at Prentiss and she nodded. They walked out of the house.

THE SUV:

"So he lied to his mother to go to the barn party. Classic teenager." Prentiss said.

They reached the second house.

SECOND HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door. A man in his 50s answered it, "May I help you?"

"We're from the FBI. I'm Special Agent Hotch. This is Special Agent Prentiss. We would like to answer some questions about your son, Mr. Turner." Hotch explained.

Mr. Turner looked sad, but he let them in and let them sit the dining room. Hotch asked, "What kind of person was Allen?"

"He was a good boy. He was well liked by everyone and wasn't too shabby with girls either." Mr. Turner explained.

"Did he by any chance go to a barn party or some other party?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, but before he left, I told him to come back in one piece and sober. Unfortunately, neither of the two happened." Mr. Turner told her.

"What did he plan to do after he graduated?" Hotch wondered.

"He was planning on going to MSU and become a doctor. He was accepted via football scholarship." Mr. Turner explained.

THE SUV:

"I honestly don't see the appeal in barn parties." Prentiss stated.

"This is a small town. Apparently until now, nothing big really happens here." Hotch explained.

"I'm starting to see why Tiffany left." Prentiss replied.

THIRD HOUSE:

"I loved my godson. He was an extreme introvert. I wanted him to be a little more out there." Mrs. Crane told them.

"Did you encourage Steven to go to the barn parties?" Hotch asked.

"Now that I didn't encourage. I know what happens at barn parties. Alcohol, loud music, and an extreme hangover in the morning. I was a teenager here. Not much has changed." she explained.

"How did he get there?" Prentiss asked.

"One of the local boys drove him there. Hank Shipman, I believe." she said.

Prentiss called Penelope, "Garcia, I need everything on a Hank Shipman."

"Got you. I'm delivering the information now." Penelope said.

* * *

**So, who is Hank? The interrogation is in the next chapter! What did you think? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. In this chapter, we are about to interrogate Hank Shipman. How was he involved in all of this? Let's find out!**

* * *

THE PRECINCT:

"Hank Shipman, 17 years old, senior of Leake Central High School, on the football team and baseball team." JJ explained.

"Good Lord." Tiffany muttered.

"What's the matter, Tiffany?" Prentiss asked.

"I used to date his older brother. If there's one thing they have in common, it's the hazel eyes and love for sports." Tiffany replied.

"So why would Hank go to barn parties?" Derek wondered.

"Let's bring him in." Hotch stated.

LEAKE CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL

"Wow, this school is small." JJ said in awe.

"Welcome to my world." Tiffany replied.

Then Hank arrived at the office where they were. He looked up and saw Tiffany, "Tiffany, is that you?"

Tiffany nodded, "Hello, Hank."

"Hank, we're the FBI. We need to ask you some questions about the recent barn party and Steven Crane." JJ said.

Hank looked around, "Why? Did something happen to Steven?"

"We need to talk about this at the precinct, away from wandering eyes." Tiffany stated.

THE PRECINCT, INTERROGATION ROOM:

"Dead?" Hank exclaimed.

"You didn't know? You weren't with him when he left?" Tiffany asked.

"No! All I did was drop him off. I didn't stay at the party." Hank told her.

"Why not?" Tiffany asked.

"I had a paper to write." he said.

"Can anyone else verify this?" Tiffany wondered.

"Tiffany, you know me. I wouldn't drink if I had something important to do." he told her.

"Hank, the last time I saw you, you were a middle school kid who would beg me to kiss you so you could brag about it to your friends. I can't say I know you are now." Tiffany explained.

Hank leaned in his chair. Tiffany asked, "Do you know anyone who had anything against Steven and the others?"

Hank looked away in thought, then he looked at her, "There is one guy who acted awfully strange around them."

"Define strange." Tiffany said.

"Well, he would look at them like he wanted to be with them, then when they don't pay him any attention, he would go off the deep end. It's kind of freaky." Hank explained.

"Do you know his name?" Tiffany asked.

"I never got his real name, but everyone calls him Rainbow because he dyed his hair in several different colors." Hank told her.

"Could you point him out if you saw him again?" Tiffany asked.

"Yep and he's in the past year's annual." Hank replied.

Tiffany called Penelope, "I need Leake Central's 2013 annual."

"Really? Couldn't you give me something harder, Lady Doctor?" Penelope laughed while she was typing.

"Alright, it's on your iPad now." Penelope told her.

"Thank you, Penelope." Tiffany said, hanging up. She scrolled to Hank's class.

Hank pointed at his picture, "That's him, minus the dyed hair."

Tiffany scrolled over to his name, "Drew Almond."

Outside of the interrogation room, Hotch said, "Let's bring him in."

* * *

**Oh, dear. What will this suspect bring to the table? It's kind of short, but what did you think? Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. This time, we're about to find Drew Almond. Let's see what takes place.**

* * *

DREW ALMOND'S HOUSE:

Tiffany knocked on the door, "FBI. Open up."

An answer wasn't heard from the other side of the door. Derek kicked down the door and everyone walked in, guns drawn. Tiffany looked around the kitchen and noticed the calendar, "Everyone, you may want to see this."

Everyone assembled there and saw the event marked. JJ said, "They're having a softball game."

"Then that's where we're going." Hotch said.

MCMILLAN PARK:

Everyone surrounded the perimeter. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary, until JJ noticed a guy wearing a gray hoodie speaking to another guy. JJ motioned to Hotch. He nodded, then followed her.

"Look, Drew, I'm flattered, but I'm straight. Sorry if I did anything misleading." the other guy said calmly.

"What?" Drew exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." the guy said again. As the other guy was walking away, Drew pulled out a knife. Before he could stab him, Hotch tackled him to the ground.

The hood fell off his head. Sure enough, the boy had rainbow colored hair. Hotch handcuffed him and picked him up.

THE PRECINCT:

Drew's parents ran inside. Mr. Almond shouted, "Where is my son?!"

"Tiffany, you and JJ talk to Drew. I'll handle the parents." Hotch told her.

They nodded and walked inside. Drew looked at them in disgust, "Why you two? I would take the hot black guy any day."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Now on to the heart of the matter, why did you kill your classmates?" Tiffany asked.

"Why do you want to know? Why not toss me in a cell like other cops?" Drew wondered.

"We're not 'other cops'. We're the FBI. What triggered all this anger?" JJ asked.

OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM:

"My son is not gay." Mr. Almond said.

"Sir, as much as you seem to want to believe that, he doesn't have any interest in women, which is why he expresses his anger by killing the guys who reject him." Derek explained.

"Adding the fact that you're denying what he really is, that could be the main trigger to everything that happened." Hotch stated.

INTERROGATION ROOM:

"So, your father won't accept you?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, all because I can't be with a woman in the traditional sense. I can be friends with them, but I can't be with them. I tried, but in the end, it was no use." Drew explained.

"What about your mother?" JJ asked.

"She wants me to be happy. She's more accepting." Drew replied.

OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM:

"So, what happens now?" Mr. Almond asked.

"Triple homicide is a serious crime. He'll get 5 to 10 years." Prentiss answered.

Mrs. Almond shook her head, "This is your fault. If you just accepted your son, we wouldn't lose him like this."

She walked away. Mr. Almond followed after her.

THE JET:

Tiffany sighed, "Just when I believe that nothing happens in small towns, they surprise me."

Prentiss chuckled, "Well, it's over now."

Tiffany smiled.

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT BUILDING:

Tiffany stepped out of her car and walked inside. She walked to her mailbox. She had a package. She walked to her place and opened it. It was a letter from Spencer and a necklace. The letter said, "Hello, Tiffany. I missed you the whole time. I wish I was there in Carthage with you solving the case with you. Of course, I would've liked to have also seen how you grew up there. This weekend, dress casual. I have a surprise for ready at noon. Yours truly, Spencer."

Tiffany hugged the letter. She smiled and thought to herself, "He never fails to amaze me."

* * *

**So, what surprise could Spencer have for Tiffany? We'll find out next chapter! What did you think? Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here is the surprise that Spencer has planned for Tiffany. Let the fun begin!**

* * *

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT:

Tiffany put on a green shirt, blue jeans and black converses. She took her hair down from the flat twists that she fixed the night before. She was finishing when she heard a knock on the door. She fluffed her hair one more time, then she walked to the door. She looked through the eyehole to see Spencer. She opened the door, "Hello, Spencer."

He smiled, "Hello, Tiffany."

He kissed her in greeting, then he offered her his arm. They walked out of the apartment building to Spencer's car.

THE PARK:

Spencer had Tiffany's eyes covered while he was escorting her to their destination. Tiffany asked, "So, what is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." he told her.

Tiffany sighed, but didn't say anything else. Then they stopped. Spencer said, "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Tiffany opened her eyes. There was a blanket with a basket on top. She looked at Spencer, "You prepared a picnic?"

"Yes." he answered, smiling.

She gave him a gentle peck on the lips, "This is the greatest thing ever."

They sat down and Spencer opened the basket. The first thing he picked up was a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Tiffany giggled. Spencer looked down, "I'm not a great cook."

Tiffany shook her head, "It's alright. This is lunchtime after all. I wouldn't mind whatever you prepared."

Spencer smiled. They each took a bite of their sandwiches and Tiffany smiled, "This is nice. Not too much of either the peanut butter or the banana. Do you measure everything you prepare?"

"...Yeah." he answered after a while.

Tiffany smiled and thought, "He's so adorable, it should be illegal."

When they finished the sandwiches, he pulled out some strawberries. Tiffany said, "Now, how did you know I love strawberries?"

"I didn't. I just thought you would like something sweet after the sandwich and I was torn between strawberries and chocolate." Spencer explained.

Tiffany chuckled, "I would've accepted both."

Spencer looked at her, "You have a beautiful smile."

Tiffany felt her cheeks grow hot, "Thank you. So do you."

Spencer blushed. Tiffany asked, "So, what made you think about doing a picnic?"

"I wanted to keep things simple for when you returned." Spencer told her.

"Well, I'm glad you did. This is more intimate than a restaurant. You never fail to amaze me, Spencer." Tiffany told him.

Spencer blushed, "Really?"

"Yes." Tiffany answered, smiling.

They continued talking. Spencer even shared the story on how he passed his gun qualification. Tiffany laughed so hard, she was crying, "A 9 year old girl? I'm sure Hotch could've kicked you harder, but then you wouldn't have been able to move as fast."

"I never thought of it that way." Spencer replied.

Tiffany ate another strawberry. Spencer asked, "So, how did it feel to go back home, apart from there being a case?"

Tiffany looked him in the eye, "It was different, yet some things remained the same. Then again, the most exciting thing that happened was the murders."

Spencer replied, "So, small towns really don't have much going for them."

Tiffany shook her head, "I wouldn't say all that. In a way, growing up in a small town has really humbled me and made me want to travel the world."

Spencer smiled.

30 MINUTES LATER

Spencer drove Tiffany back. She said, "I had a really good time today."

"So did I." Spencer retorted.

Before Tiffany stepped out of the car, she leaned in for a kiss. Spencer obliged by giving her a passionate one. It lasted for a minute, but they were both breathless. Tiffany said, "Wow. We should do that more often."

Spencer chuckled. He kissed her again, then said, "See you later."

Tiffany smiled, "Likewise."

She stepped out of the car and waved goodbye. Spencer smiled, then pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the picnic? Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. In this chapter, we're going to Derek's hometown, Chicago, Illinois. What will await the team this time? Let's find out!**

* * *

CONFERENCE ROOM:

Tiffany walked inside. Derek and Emily were there with massive grins on their faces. Tiffany asked, "What's with the grins today?"

Derek said, "You and Reid went on another date, didn't you?"

Tiffany sat down and said, "What gave you that idea?"

"He's in the men's room right now, but earlier, he walked in with the biggest smile on his face like he was invited to a conference. He doesn't smile like that unless you two went on another date." he explained.

Tiffany smiled, "I should've known what I was getting into when I signed on to this job. Yes, we went on another date and we enjoyed ourselves immensely."

Emily chuckled, "I figured that was the case."

Spencer walked by in. He asked, "What's going on?"

Derek looked at him, "Oh, nothing. Just early morning chatter."

"Hello, Tiffany." Spencer greeted Tiffany.

"Hello, Spencer." she replied.

Rossi walked in, "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Rossi." everyone greeted in unison.

Then everyone filed in. JJ walked in last and said, "We have a case in Chicago."

Derek looked down. JJ continued, "Three firefighters have been killed and embalmed in the past three days."

Tiffany replied, "That takes a lot of planning to kill and embalm someone in a day."

Spencer nodded, "The time frame is very short, so the unsub could be looking for another victim as we speak."

"Wheels up in 10." Hotch said.

THE JET

Tiffany looked at the crime scene photos. She looked up at Derek, who still looked uneasy. She asked, "Are you alright, Derek?"

He looked up, then said, "I'm fine."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't your first time going to Chicago?" Tiffany wondered.

"It's not. I grew up there." he answered.

Tiffany's eyes widened, "Really? I figured you were from up north."

Derek smiled, "What gave me away?"

"The way you pronounced certain words." Tiffany told him.

"The perks of having an English teacher in your house, huh?" he asked jokingly.

Tiffany laughed, "Yeah."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Sorry for the wait. I was recovering from midterms. Anyway, we are now in Chicago to find the unsub who's murdering and embalming firefighters. Let's see what happens!**

* * *

CHICAGO PRECINCT:

Everyone entered the precinct with the chief of police. He said, "We have a place set up for you."

Derek nodded, "Thank you."

Everyone sat down and put their things down. Hotch announced, "Alright, everyone. Prentiss and JJ will talk to the families. Morgan and I will check the crime scenes. Rossi and Tiffany will look at the victims."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

THE MORGUE:

Tiffany looked at the bodies. She looked at Rossi's face and said, "This isn't the first time you've encountered this, isn't it?"

Rossi shook his head, "His name was Roderick Gless. He was practically raised by his nanny, Abby. She died of a heart defect, so when he got older, he dug up her dress and jewelry and started kidnapping woman that looked like her, forced them into submission by making them act like her, then he would embalm them and keep their bodies for months at a time."

Tiffany looked down, "Wow. Then what's the case with this unsub?"

The doctor walked in with several papers, "Here's the tox screen results and their medical records."

"Thank you." Tiffany replied. She started reading, then she raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Rossi asked.

"The COD of every victim was a heart attack, but according to their medical records, they were in perfect health. Something doesn't add up." Tiffany explained.

Rossi asked, "Is there a way to give someone in perfect health a heart attack that wouldn't be traced?"

Tiffany thought about it, then said, "If they given a certain chemical, if they were under extreme emotional stress or if they were in extreme cold."

Rossi looked away. Tiffany called Penelope, "Penelope, I will need a list of people in Chicago with medical training who would have access with chemicals and extremely chilly rooms."

"I'm sending the information now, Lady Doctor." Penelope answered.

"Thank you, Tech Goddess." Tiffany replied.

"Hey, now. I have enough chocolate in my life." Penelope told her, laughing."

Tiffany hung up with a smile. Rossi just chuckled to himself.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short, but I'll make it up to you with family interviews! What did you think? Please review! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here are the family interviews of this murders/embalmings.**

* * *

FIRST HOUSE:

JJ and Prentiss made it to the first house. Prentiss knocked on the door. A woman who looked to be in her mid-30s answered the door, "May I help you?"

"We're the FBI, I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Agent Jareau. We wanted to talk to you about your husband, Mrs. Santiago." Prentiss explained.

She opened the door and let them in. She walked toward her three young boys, "I want you to go to the backyard, ok?"

"Yes, Mama." they answered in unison, then they ran outside. The woman sat down in the living room.

"What kind of man was your husband?" JJ asked.

"Ricardo was an amazing man. Loving husband, great father to our boys. The work is does is traumatizing, but he remains faithful to his family." Mrs. Santiago explained.

"What did he do whenever he had some free time?" Prentiss wondered.

"Either he would play with his sons, go to the gym, or spend time with his friends." Mrs. Santiago answered.

"What gym did he go to?" JJ asked.

"Body Corps. It's 10 minutes from here." Mrs. Santiago answered.

JJ called Penelope, "Garcia, I need records of firefighters that go the local gym, Body Corps."

"Sure thing. Garcia out." Penelope answered.

JJ hung up. Prentiss said, "Thank you for your cooperation."

Mrs. Santiago nodded.

SECOND HOUSE:

They arrived at the second house. JJ knocked on the door. A woman in her 20s opened the door, "Who are you?"

"We're the FBI. I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss. We're investigating the murder of your husband, Mrs. Forum."

She gave them a sad look, then let them in. They sat in the living room. They saw a 3-month-old baby playing on the floor. JJ asked, "What kind of man was your husband?"

"He was the greatest. As corny as it sounds, it was love at first sight, but he was nice enough to try to get to know me. Then we got married and Melody came into our lives." she explained, picking up Melody.

Melody cooed. JJ smiled, "What did he do in his spare time?"

"He would go to the gym. Body Corps, I believe was the name of it." she answered.

JJ and Pretiss looked at each other. Prentiss asked, "Did he do anything else?"

"Other than the gym, he would be with us." Mrs. Forum said.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Prentiss told her.

THE SUV:

"So far, they went to the same gym and stayed with their families. They sound like model citizens." JJ said.

"Something about the victims was appealing to the unsub. We just have to figure out what it is." Prentiss said.

THIRD HOUSE:

They arrived at the third house. Prentiss knocked on the door. A woman in her 40s opened the door, "May I help you?"

"We're the FBI. I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Agent Jareau. We're investigating the murder of your husband, Mrs. Smith." Preniss explained.

She let them in and they all sat down in the dining room. It was the same thing, he went to Body Corps and spent time with his family. When they left the house, JJ's phone rang. It was Tiffany, "Ladies, I think I figured out why the unsub targeted these victims."

"Tell us." Prentiss said.

Tiffany groaned, then said, "This unsub was making life-sized Ken dolls."

* * *

**Wow, how will this turn out? What did you think? Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here, there's further explanation on the embalming victims. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

PRECINCT:

"I didn't noticed it at first, but on closer inspection, it all made sense. Ken dolls have slicked back hair, no chest hair, and they have no pubic hair. What makes matters worse is they also have perfectly white teeth, which is what this unsub is trying to create." Tiffany explained with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Tiffany?" Derek asked.

"Ken dolls always freaked me out, now we're dealing with an unsub that's making full-size ones." Tiffany answered.

"That would explain the embalming. That way, they could stay looking like that for a long time." Prentiss said.

Then the phone rang. It was Penelope, "Hello, everyone. There's two empoyeesthat keeps records of everyone who goes to Body Corps and that's Ms. Davidson, the lady at the front desk and Mr. Brisk, the guy who works the scurity cameras. I'm sending you their information now."

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch replied.

"You're welcome. Garcia out." she said, hanging up.

The information was sent and JJ started reading, "Angela Davidson, receptionist at Body Corps. Clean record for the most part. Then we have Richard Brisk. He's only been arrested for a DUI 5 years ago."

"They seem harmless, but it wouldn't hurt to check on them." Rossi said.

"Morgan, Prentiss, go to the gym." Hotch said.

BODY CORPS

They walked inside. Sure enough, Angela Davidson was there. She looked up and asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'm Agent Morgan. This is Agent Prentiss. We would like to ask you some questions about these men." Derek said, showing her the pictures.

She looked at them, then said, "There's so many fire fighters that come here all the time. I barely remember them all."

"They check in here all the time. Have you noticed anything unusual happening around them?" Prentiss asked.

Angela looked away in thought, then said, "Not really. They always check in, exercise, then leave."

"Ok, thank you. Do you know where we can find Richard Brisk?" Derek asked.

"He's off today." Angela told him.

Prentiss called Hotch, "Richard Brisk isn't working today."

Hotch replied, "Then we'll check his house."

* * *

**Oh, dear. What did you think? Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas! We're now speaking to Richard Brisk. Consider this my present to all of you!**

* * *

RICHARD'S HOUSE:

Tiffany and Morgan walked in front of Richard's house. Tiffany said, "I know that security doesn't get paid much, but this place is worse than I would've pictured."

"You should've seen my first apartment." Morgan told her.

She laughed, then she knocked on the door, "Richard Brisk, it's the FBI."

There was no sound on the other side. Then Morgan kicked down the door. They walked around the house, guns drawn. Tiffany looked around the kitchen, "Clear!"

Morgan walked around the laundry room, "Clear!"

They walked upstairs. They heard moaning beside the bedroom door. Morgan and Tiffany stood at the sides, then Morgan kicked the door open. They looked inside to see Richard Brisk tied to a chair and his mouth was duct taped shut. Tiffany removed the duct tape, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know! I didn't see the person's face." Richard : INTERROGATION ROOM

"So, he didn't see who tied him up?" Rossi asked.

"That's what he told us." Tiffany answered.

"He must know the unsub, otherwise he wouldn't have been tied up." JJ said.

"Tiffany, you talk to him." Hotch told her.

"Yes, sir." Tiffany replied. She picked up a bottle of water and walked inside.

"Oh, you're one of the ones who saved me." Richard said.

Tiffany handed him the bottle of water, "Mr. Brisk, do you have any idea why anyone would tie you up?"

"I know that sometimes the boss doesn't like me, but I don't think she would hate me enough to tie me up and leave me to suffocate." Richard explained.

"What is the name of your boss?" Tiffany asked.

"Belle Waters." Richard told her.

"Do you know if she was at Body Corps today?" Tiffany wondered.

"She's not always there, but she's around for the semi-annual inspections, which is..." Richard paused in thought, then said, "today at 3:00."

Tiffany looked at her watch, "It's 2:00 right now. Thank you, Mr. Brisk."

She walked out of the room. Hotch said, "So, we need to talk to the owner."

Tiffany called Penelope, "Tech goddess, I need everything on the owner of Body Corps, Belle Waters."

"Got you, Lady Doctor. Sending you the information now." Penelope answered.

"Thank you." Tiffany said. Penelope hung up."

Everyone looked on their iPads. JJ said, "Belle Waters, age 31, former competitive gymnast, participated in the Olympics twice receiving silver medals, now she owns Body Corps."

"Wow, with that kind of figure, it's no wonder she's the owner." Tiffany said.

Hotch said, "Everyone, we're all going to Body Corps, undercover."

Morgan said, "Really?"

Tiffany smiled, "It's a good thing I brought my gym clothes, then."

BODY CORPS

Everyone was there in their gym clothes. Hotch said, "Remember, stay close to your partner, alright?"

Everyone nodded. Tiffany, JJ, and Prentiss were a group, Rossi was paired with Spencer, and Hotch was paired with Morgan.

* * *

**I know it's a cliff hanger, but there will be more to come. What did you think? Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is having a great holiday. This time, we are about to talk to Belle Waters. Let's see what happens!**

* * *

BODY CORPS:

Tiffany looked at Belle. She muttered, "It's amazing that this lady is still single."

JJ chuckled, "Just keep observing her."

Belle was talking to the person overseeing the inspection. When she finished, she had ner eyes on Tiffany. Tiffany said, "Guys, I believe she thinks I'm Barbie."

Emily said, "Why don't you get her by herself? We should be able to get her down to the precinct."

Tiffany walked over to Belle and asked, "Excuse me, where is the ladies' room?"

"It's down the hallway, second door on the left." Belle replied.

Tiffany nodded, then walked toward the restroom. She walked inside of a stall, then pulled out her UV flashlight. Tiffany thought, "There's more blood stains here than what I would find in a lab. Is this where she took the men?"

Then she heard footsteps. She looked through the side of the stall door. It was Belle with a syringe in her hand. Tiffany recognized it. She thought, "Potassium chloride. No wonder no could find the cause of death."

Tiffany opened the door and Belle charged at her. Tiffany hit Belle in the face with the heel of her palm. Belle staggered backward, then Tiffany kicked her in her abdomen. JJ and Emily ran in and handcuffed Belle.

THE INTERROGATION ROOM:

"Potassium chloride?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. Because the human body naturally has potassium, the cause of death would be ruled as cardiac arrest." Tiffany explained.

Then Morgan's phone rang. It was Penelope, "I found Belle Water's financial records and the only thing she purchsed was the potassium chloride."

"So, she's not the unsub, she's the accomplice." JJ replied.

"How do we make her give up the unsub?" Tiffany asked.

"Want to question her?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know if I should question her by myself. She did try to drug me." Tiffany said.

"Reid, go in there with her." Hotch stated.

Spencer nodded, then they walked in together. Belle looked at her, "So, you're feds?"

"Yes, we are and we know that your gym is linked to three fireman murders and embalmings. The only question that I have is who are you working for." Tiffany explained.

Belle looked away, "I have nothing to say."

Tiffany looked away in thought, then looked at Spencer, "Say, darling, what would a beautiful woman like her need with embalmed men looking like Ken dolls?"

Spencer looked confused, "I'm not sure. One would believe she would at least have a boyfriend."

Tiffany wanted to laugh, but she couldn't break character. She replied, "Or a girlfriend, but maybe not. She did come for me, after all."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Belle exclaimed.

"What is the use of going after people when they're married or straight?" Tiffany asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! It's not me that's desparate! It's my sister!" Belle shouted. Realizing what she said, she covered her mouth.

JJ looked at the information that Penelope gave her, "She does have a sister, Heather Waters. They live in the same apartment and Heather works at a bar not too far from Body Corps."

"What makes her desparate?" Spencer asked.

Belle sighed, then answered, "Ever since she divorced her husband, she'll be willing to give herself to any man who walks by. I convinced her not to, then she told me to help her get men from Body Corps."

Hotch said, "Let's pick up Heather."

THE BAR:

Heather was taken outside. Belle was there as well. Heather said, "You told them, didn't you?"

"I had no choice." Belle answered.

Tiffany sighed, "Thank God me and my sister aren't that twisted."

THE JET:

Spencer and Tiffany were playing Scrabble again. Spencer said, "You're improving."

"I have to if I'm playing against you." Tiffany answered.

Spencer smiled. Tiffany said, "So, how are you feeling about some home cooking?"

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tiffany chuckled, "I'm asking if you like to come to my place sometime."

Spencer looked surprised, then answered, "Sure."

Tiffany smiled, "It's a date then."

Derek looked at Rossi, "Our boy is moving on up."

Rossi smiled, "Yes, he is."

* * *

**Alright! They're eating in next chapter! What did you think? Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, everyone! I hope you doing well. I'm not going to have a lot of time to upload chapters because school started back, but I will upload whenever I can. Anyway, we're having dinner at Tiffany's!**

* * *

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT:

Tiffany was cooking chicken spaghetti, garlic bread, a light salad, and she left some frozen yogurt in her freezer. She was taking the garlic bread out of the oven when her cell phone rang. It was her sister, Anatasia, "Hello, sis!"

Tiffany laughed, "Hello, Ana. How are you doing?"

"Just fine. How come you hardly call?" Anatasia asked.

"I've been busy with work and right now I'm cooking. I was home for a case." Tiffany explained.

"Wow, there had to be trouble in order for you to come home and you hardly ever cook. What do you have?" Anatasia wondered.

"Chicken spaghetti, garlic bread, and light salad. It's just for two people." Tiffany replied.

"Ooh, who's the man?" Anatasia asked.

"You don't know him, but he's smart, cute, funny. You'd like him." Tiffany said.

"Does that mean I'll be able to meet him?" Anatasia asked.

"Maybe if I ever get enough time off." Tiffany responded. Then she heard knocks on the door.

"Oh, that's him. I gotta go." Tiffany said.

"Say no more, love bird. Bye." Anatasia replied, hanging up. Tiffany walked toward the door.

When she opened it, Spencer was smiling. She smiled back, "Hello, handsome."

He looked startled for a brief moment, but he shook it off, "Hello."

"Please, come in." Tiffany said, moving out of the way. Spencer walked in. Tiffany led him to the dining room. He saw the food laid out.

"This smells good." Spencer thought out loud.

"Really? Thank you." Tiffany said. She went to the fridge.

"Well, for drinks, I have water, some red wine, and lemonade. What would you prefer?" she asked.

"Lemonade." He answered. She smiled and poured it in two glasses. She fixed Spencer a plate and handed it and the glass to him. Then she fixed her own plate. She sat on the table with him.

Spencer took a bite of the chicken spaghetti. Tiffany was slightly nervous, but she didn't show it. He nodded, "This is really good."

Tiffany sighed, "Thank you."

As she sipped her lemonade, Spencer asked, "Who taught you how to cook?"

"Both Mom and Dad. Their reasoning was that I would have to feed myself somehow when I went out into the world." Tiffany explained.

Spencer nodded and smiled. Tiffany asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he replied.

"What was it like for you growing up?" Tiffany wondered.

Spencer was hesitant. Tiffany saw this and was silent. Spencer cleared his throat and said, "I graduated from high school at 12, but it wasn't easy. Socially, anyway. I was bullied on a daily basis."

Tiffany looked shocked, but didn't say anything. Spencer looked sad, "My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and when I was 18, I had to have her institutionalized. I still write her a letter every day. I've even told her about you."

Tiffany said, "Really? Did you give her the 800 page description or a general one?"

Spencer laughed, "I told that I'm with someone who's smart, beautiful, funny and is the only person who will play any game with me. And I said your name and that we work together."

Tiffany smiled, "I'm sure we would get along well."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

Tiffany said, "My brother has Aspergers' syndrome. I know that it's not the same, but I believe that everything well be fine."

Spencer looked surprised, "You never mentioned that."

"Well, back then, I would always talk about him, how cool he is, how much smarter he was than his classmates, but people grew tired of me talking about him, so I just stopped after a while." Tiffany explained.

Spencer nodded, "Oh."

Tiffany asked, "Have you ever had any siblings?"

Spencer shook his head, "I'm an only child."

"Hm, I don't know how I would take it. I would feel really lonely." Tiffany replied.

"Not completely. I always had Mom." Spencer replied.

After they ate, Spencer helped her with the leftovers and dishes. Tiffany said, "You didn't have to help."

"I know." he answered with a smile.

Tiffany felt her heartbeat quicken, but she continued to clean. When they finished, Spencer looked around the apartment. Tiffany had a massive book collection and she had a lot of DVDs. He said, "You watch Star Trek?"

Tiffany nodded, "Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and I watch a lot of anime. I'm a complete geek."

"How did you move all of this from New York?" Spencer asked.

"It took some time, but I had my things moved in, but I sent some of it home so that my mom could send it to me a few days at a time." Tiffany explained.

She picked up the Star Trek DVD, "What to watch?"

Spencer nodded, then Tiffany turned it on. After an hour, Spencer noticed that it was getting late, "I need to get home."Tiffany nodded, "I understand."

He stood up and put on his jacket. Spencer gave her a long, passionate kiss, then said, "Goodnight, Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled, "Goodnight, Spencer."

He kissed her one more time, then he walked out the door.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. I decided to have a club scene with the BAU team. I thought it would be fun to see everyone in a club environment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

PENELOPE'S APARTMENT:

"I don't why I let you talk me into this." Tiffany said. She looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing a green tank top, black shorts, and black stilettos. Her makeup was especially flashy. Her eyeshadow matched her shirt.

"Why not? I've never seen you really let loose." Penelope said, finishing up her makeup.

"It's not the club I'm worried about. It's this outfit. I usually don't wear anything this formfitting." Tiffany replied.

Emily chuckled, "When was the last time you did?"

"Senior prom. The dress was purple and I was in love with my shoes." Tiffany replied.

JJ shook her head, "You're not 17 anymore. You're a full-grown woman and it's time you showed that."

Tiffany chuckled.

Then they heard a honk. Penelope smiled, "It must be Chocolate Thunder and Boy Wonder. Well, Tiffany, he won't be taking his eyes off of you tonight."

The ladies walked outside. Derek said in a joking manner, "Now, how are we so lucky to be escourting these beautiful ladies?"

Tiffany laughed. Spencer, as everyone expected, has his jaw on the ground. Tiffany walked to him and kissed him, "Hello, Spencer."

"Hello." he answered in a tone an octave lower than his normal voice.

Everyone chuckled. Then Derek said, "Well, let's go! Hotch and Rossi are waiting for us!"

Once everyone piled in the van, they rode to the club. Tiffany looked at Spencer. He still hasn't taken his eyes off of her. Tiffany smiled at him, and he blushed. Derek said, "We're here."

They stepped out of the van and Hotch and Rossi were outside. Rossi smiled, "Fashionably late, ladies?"

"At least someone has us figured out." Penelope said.

Everyone laughed. Hotch said, "Well, let's go, everyone."

The club wasn't completely packed, but there were many people there regardless. Derek asked, "Well, can I interest any of you ladies with a dance?"

"You may." Penelope answered. She stood up and followed Derek to the dance floor. Tiffany looked at Spencer, who seemed really uncomfortable.

"So, Spencer, wanna dance?" she asked.

His eyes grew wide, "But I can't dance!"

Tiffany laughed, "You don't have to know how to dance to do it."

She gently pulled him out of his seat toward the dance floor. Tiffany told him, "Just feel the music."

After a while, Spencer's nervers began to settle and he started to enjoy himself. Derek and Penelope looked at them. Derek smiled, "She actually got Pretty Boy to dance?"

Penelope chuckled. The four made it back to their table. They were drinking their drinks. Derek said, "I feel like dancing again. Tiffany, would you do me the honors?"

"Am I allowed?" she asked, looking at Spencer and Penelope.

"It's alright with me. Just bring him back in one piece." Penelope said in a teasing manner.

Everyone waited on Spencer's answer. He said, "Sure."

Tiffany looked at Derek, "Permission granted."

They walked to the dance floor and they danced for one song. Spencer felt jealous creep in, but he didn't say anything. When the song was over, Tiffany walked straight to him and kissed him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he answered, but Tiffany wasn't convinced.

"Don't worry. Derek is already receiving sugar from an awesome woman." Tiffany said.

Penelope and Derek laughed. As the night began to wind down, Rossi said, "I would like to propose a toast to our newest family member. We're happy that you're here, Tiffany Elwood."

Tiffany smiled, then raised her glass with everyone else. Derek decided not to drink because he was driving. He dropped Tiffany off at her apartment. She kissed Spencer goodbye, then waved goodbye to everyone else. She walked into her apartment, took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Sorry I've been gone for a while. School has been taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, we're going to New York City to stop a unsub that is a hacker! Let's see how everything goes.**

* * *

THE CONFERENCE ROOM:

Tiffany walked in with Prentiss. She said, "That was really fun back at the club."

Prentiss smiled, "Yes, it was."

Spencer walked in, then looked up at them, "Good morning."

"Good morning." the ladies said in unison.

Tiffany gave him a peck on the cheek. Derek walked in, "Well, look who's getting the early morning sugar and it's not from the coffee."

Spencer blushed, but Tiffany chuckled, "That reminds me. Why do you put so much sugar in your coffee?"

"That's how I like my coffee." Spencer simply answered.

Hotch, Rossi, and JJ walked in. JJ said, "We have a case in New York City. Our unsub is a hacker."

"Oh, great. That's nowhere near my alley." Tiffany said.

"There's something that will be. The last victim was dead shortly after his account has cleared." Hotch said.

"The COD hasn't been determined?" Spencer asked.

"Not exactly. It's hard to rule it as murder or suicide." Rossi answered.

"How many victims has there been so far?" Derek asked.

"Three. One is dead and the other two are bankrupt and depressed." JJ explained.

"We need to talk to them then. Wheels up in 15." Hotch said.

THE JET

Tiffany looked at the records. Penelope sat next to her, "Something wrong?"

"This is just cyberbullying taken to another level. Who would stoop so low as to mess up someone's life by infiltrating their data?" Tiffany asked.

"Not every hacker is like me, sweetie. They don't use their powers for good." Penelope explained.

Tiffany smiled, "I'm glad you do."

Spencer was sitting near Derek, "I'm not going to be near her this trip, will I?"

Derek gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, Pretty Boy. She may be near Penelope for protect purposes only."

NEW YORK CITY, NYPD PRECINCT

"Wow, I didn't think I would be back in New York so quick" Tiffany said.

"I'm sure you would receive a warm welcome." Spencer told her.

"Not from everyone. Because I actually tried to help people most of the time, I did ruffle a few feathers." Tiffany explained.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Southern Belle?" a woman with red hair said, walking toward them.

"Hello, Katrina. Long time, no see." Tiffany replied, shaking Katrina's hand.

"Elwood, who is she?" Derek asked.

"This is Katrina Jones. She is the technical analyst of this precinct. She'll be your partner, Penelope." Tiffany explained.

* * *

**This is all I could come up with for now. What did you think? Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Sorry for the wait. Here Tiffany will see the body and try to determine the COD. Who is our unsub hacker? Read to find out!**

* * *

THE MORGUE

Tiffany looked at the body. She asked the doctor, "Was there anything on his tox screen?"

"Nothing. He's completely clean." the doctor told her.

"Health issues?" Tiffany wondered.

"He suffered from high cholesterol, but that wasn't the cause of death." the doctor explained.

Tiffany looked away for a moment, then thought, "Nothing suggests a murder, but this is too suspect to be considered a suicide. What can be a killer without being seen or heard?"

Then Tiffany had a idea, "Turn him face down."

The doctor obliged, then Tiffany lifted the sheet and inspected his back. She found a small hole in his left deltoid. She asked, "Was this checked?"

"I took it as a small mole or something." the doctor told her.

Tiffany said, "He couldn't have done this by himself. It's a murder."

Tiffany called Hotch, "Hotch, there is a small hole in his left deltoid the size of a needle. There's no way he did that on his own. He was injected with a chemical that can't be detected through a tox screen."

Hotch said, "Good work. Come down to the precinct."

"Will do." Tiffany hung up.

NYPD

"So, he was injected with a non-tracable chemical." Hotch said.

"Yes, now the question is, how did he get injected? He has been holed up in his apartment since he lost his money and the position of the hole is too precise to him to do it on his own." Tiffany answered.

"Maybe someone snuck in the apartment?" JJ asked.

"The apartment is too high up and there's no sign of forced entry." Derek said.

"What if the victim knew the unsub?" Prentiss suggested.

"That would change everything we know." Spencer said.

"People, you will love me more than you already do. I pulled the security footage of our recent victim and around 11:30 pm, he had a lady friend over from what appears to be drinks." Penelope explained.

"She could be our assailant." Tiffany replied.

"Do we have an ID?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hannah James, who is a baker." Penelope said.

"Penelope, I could kiss you." Tiffany told her.

"Now, now. I can't have two chocolate people fighting over me." she replied, chuckling.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

**So, we have a lady friend. What did you think? Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a great summer. In this chapter, we are about to interview the baker that was seen with the last victim. What will come of this?**

* * *

THE BAKERY

Rossi and Hotch walked in. They looked for Hannah, then Hotch saw her behind the counter. They walked over to her and she looked up, "How may I help you, gentlemen?"

"I'm Special Agent Hotchner. This is Special Agent Rossi. We would like to ask about some questions about Eric Phillips." Hotch said.

Hannah looked surprised, then said, "John, can you take over for a bit?"

He nodded, then Hannah lead them to the back room. Hannah asked, "What do you need to know?"

"You were the last person to see him alive. What were you doing with him?" Rossi asked.

"He and I were dating. I went to his place for drinks. He was in a funk because his accountant was hacked and I was trying to cheer him up with red wine and some desserts I made." Hannah explained.

"Did he get any better?" Hotch asked.

"No, and I tried my best. He fell asleep, then I tucked in bed and left. That was the last time I saw him alive and breathing." Hannah said.

Rossi nodded, "Thank you for your time, Ms. James."

"Could we talk to your assistant, John?" Hotch asked.

Hannah nodded, then walked out the door. John walked, "How may I help you?"

"How long have you worked for Ms. James?" Rossi asked.

"About 2 years. I was in college for a while as a Computer Engineering major, but after an accident blew up the hard drive of almost every computer in the building, I dropped out. Ms. Hannah helped me out of my slump." John explained.

"What do you know about her love life?" Hotch asked.

"She doesn't really talk about it, but I knew she was seeing someone who was a customer here. He always ordered cookies and was forever on his laptop." John said.

Rossi and Hotch looked confused. John said, "Apart fron the baked goods, we offer free Wi-fi. I installed it myself."

Rossi asked, "Are you a good hacker by any chance?"

John chuckled, "Please. I can clean computers, tear them apart and put them back together, but I'm useless when it comes to hacking. I build computers, not programs."

They nodded and walked out of the bakery. Hotch's phone rang. It was Tiffany, "Hotch, remember when I said the chemical that killed Eric couldn't be traced."

"Yes." Hotch replied.

"It wouldn't be traced initially because it would've have digested. However, at the crime scene, there were large traces of liquid nitrogen in the wine bottle he drank out of. I can only assume he was injected with more of it to kill him." Tiffany asked.

"How would so much nitrogen get in a wine bottle?" Hotch asked.

"You would have to have brewed the wine yourself and you have to have access to liquid nitrogen. The wine came from Sweet Berries, a winery in Brooklyn." Tiffany told him.

"Alright, you and Reid go to Brooklyn." Hotch told her.

"Will do." Tiffany replied, then hung up.

* * *

**Off to Brooklyn we go! What did you think? Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a great summer! Tiffany and Spencer are headed to Brooklyn. Will we find our unsub here? Read to find out!**

* * *

BROOKLYN

Spencer and Tiffany walked inside the building. Tiffany looked at the bottles of wine everywhere, "Well, I'm not much of a wine drinker, but maybe if the night is right, I may reconsider."

Spencer smiled, "I'll let you know when it is."

Then a man walked toward them, "Hello. Welcome to Sweet Berries. How may I help you?"

"I'm Agent Elwood, this is Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI and we would like to ask you some questions about a customer that was here a few days ago, Hannah James." Tiffany explained, showing him her picture.

"Oh, I remember her. She ordered some wine for a little date for her boyfriend. Special made." he told her.

"Do you make all of your wines from scratch?" Tiffany asked.

"Indeed we do. The process takes a long time, but it's all worth it to see the customers' smiling faces." the man said.

"You're the owner?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, sir. Robert Berry, 3rd generation winemaker." he said.

"Who works here at Sweet Berries?" Tiffany asked.

"Two of my nephews and three others. We're all family." Robert said.

"Are they around so we can speak to them?" Spencer asked.

"They're in the back." Robert told them.

Tiffany and Spencer walked toward the back room. There were 4 people making wine. Tiffany asked, "Excuse me?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tiffany. Tiffany continued, "FBI. I'm Agent Elwood and this is my partner, Dr. Reid. Have anyone of you served a custom-made wine to someone named Hannah James?"

The female said, "Anthony did, but he's out today. Said he was sick."

"What's Anthony's full name?" Spencer asked.

"Anthony Mona." she answered.

Tiffany called Penelope, "Tech Goddess, I need everything there is to know about Anthony Mona."

"Got you covered, Lady Doctor. He is a graduate from ITT Tech, but because he couldn't find a job of his expertise, he works at Sweet Berries with his uncle, Robert Berry." Penelope explained.

"What did he major in?" Tiffany asked.

"Computer Engineering and... Oh, God." Penelope said.

"What's 'Oh, God'?" Tiffany asked.

"He also took classes in Medical Assisting and Adminstration." Penelope told her.

"So, he would know how to get liquid nitrogen. Do we have an address to where he lives?" Tiffany asked.

"Sending it to your phone now." Penelope replied.

"Thanks, Penelope." Tiffany said, hanging up.

Spencer and Tiffany walked out of the building and into the SUV. Tiffany said, "Everyone else should be headed there now."

Spencer nodded, then drove them toward Anthony's place.

* * *

**The next chapter is when we'll get Anthony. What did you think? Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a great summer! Now, we're officially about to arrest Anthony and question him about the hacking and the murders!**

* * *

ANTHONY'S APARTMENT

Everyone made it to the apartment building. Morgan was right in front of the door. He kicked the door down and walked inside. JJ went to the bedroom and signalled Morgan to walk over. Morgan opened the door and yelled, "Freeze! FBI!"

Anthony was in front of a laptop and quickly turned around. Morgan handcuffed him and JJ took his laptop.

NYPD PRECINCT

Penelope searched through the laptop, "Well, based on his data, he was definitely responsible for the murder and the financial hacking. With his degrees, he was indeed able to get a hold of liquid nitrogen and knew how much to use."

"Then why decide to kill his last victim?" Tiffany asked.

"That's what I intend to find out. One Italian to another." Rossi said.

Rossi walked in the interview room, "Hello, Anthony. I'm Agent Rossi."

Anthony was quiet. Rossi said, "Not much of a talker, are you? Well, no matter. I have something that speaks louder than words: evidence."

Rossi showed him the data, financial records, and the crime scene photos. Anthony began to tremble. Rossi said, "That got your attention. Now just tell me somthing, why rob people of their money and only kill one of them?"

Anthony said, "I didn't want to kill the man. I just wanted him to stay away from Ms. James."

Tiffany said, "I've heard of jealousy, but that's too extreme."

"Well, jealousy comes in many forms." Penelope told her.

THE JET

Tiffany and Spencer were playing Scrabble again. Spencer said, "You're improving."

"Well, you beat me last time, so I made it my mission to improve my vocabulary." Tiffany replied.

Spencer laughed. Penelope whispered to Derek, "I knew they were perfect for each other."

"Well, as long as they remain like this, things won't look so dreary on this cases." Derek whispered back.

* * *

**Well, there we go. Next time, we'll have a pool day! What did you think? Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a great summer! Now we're having the pool day. How will Spencer react when he sees Tiffany in a swimsuit? Let's find out!**

* * *

TIFFANY'S APARTMENT:

Tiffany found her emerald green one piece and a T-shirt and shorts. She pinned her hair in a bun then she heard a knock on her door. She quickly put on her flip-flops and walked to the door. It was Spencer. She smiled and opened the door, "Hello, my personal dictionary."

Spencer smiled and kissed her, "You're the only person I'll allow to call me that."

"That's good. I'm ready to go if you are." Tiffany replied.

Spencer nodded and they walked out of the building. The ride to Rossi's was silent, but pleasant. When they arrived, Penelope was outside. She asked, "Where's your suit, Tiffany?"

"I'm wearing it underneath the clothes." Tiffany told her.

"Oh, so Boy Wonder will be spared a heart attack which will happen eventually." Penelope whispered.

Tiffany chuckled. Derek walked toward them and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing important. Just a little girl talk." Tiffany replied.

Rossi opened the door, "Now, why are you standing out here? Everyone else is at the pool."

Everyone walked toward the pool. JJ looked up from tending to Henry and said, "Hello, everyone."

Tiffany smiled, "Hello, JJ. Hello, Henry."

Henry ran toward Tiffany and Spencer and said, "Hey!"

Hotch walked out of the house with lemonade, "Anyone want a drink?"

Penelope said, "I could use one."

"I'll fetch it for you, my lady." Derek said, walking toward the lemonade.

"Tiffany, let's play!" Henry told Tiffany.

Tiffany bent down, "Are you a good swimmer?"

JJ held up a life jacket. Tiffany smiled, "Let me change into my suit."

Tiffany walked inside the house and toward the bathroom. She took off her shirt and shorts, folded them, put them in her bag, then walked back out. Spencer looked up and was in awe. Derek said, "You're going to catch flies with your mouth open."

Spencer closed his mouth. Tiffany and Henry got in the pool and started playing around. Jack joined in later. Penelope smiled, "Look at Lady Doctor."

Prentiss took a sip of lemonade, "They love her."

Spencer looked away for a moment. Derek asked, "Something bothering you, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer said, "I want to introduce Tiffany to my mom, but I'm not sure how it will go."

Derek smiled, "Introducing the girl to the parent. Why not let it happen? I'm sure your mom would love her."

He smiled, "Yeah, she would."

"Uncle Spencer! Come in the pool!" Henry yelled.

Spencer looked at him, "I don't think I should."

Tiffany laughed, "Why not? You're not scared, are you?"

Penelope said, "Ooh, sounds like she's calling you out. Are you going to stand for that?"

Spencer blushed, "Ok."

Henry cheered while Tiffany laughed. Spencer removed his shirt. Tiffany froze at seeing him shirtless. She thought, "He was hiding that beneath the button down shirts and vests?"

Spencer entering the pool broke Tiffany from her trance. They continued to play with Henry. Eventually, Henry got tired and JJ lifted him out of the pool. Tiffany and Spencer exited out of the pool and they sat down in their seats. Tiffany sighed, "Henry's full of energy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Spencer replied, handing her a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." Tiffany responded, taking a sip.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Tiffany answered.

"Next weekend, I'll be visiting my mother. Would you like to meet her?" Spencer wondered.

Tiffany sat up straight and kissed him gently, "I'd love to meet her, Spencer."

Spencer looked surprised, "You will?"

"Yes. I would love to meet the woman who raised a wonderful man." Tiffany explained.

* * *

**So, Tiffany will meet Spencer's mom in the next chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're doing well! Sorry for the wait. School started back, but I will try my best to upload chapters when I can. As promised, this is the chapter where Tiffany will meet Spencer's mom. How will it go? Read to find out!**

* * *

LAS VEGAS

Tiffany was nervous, but she was nothing compared to Spencer. He was shaking so much, Tiffany had to drive the car. She chuckled, "I'm the one that should be nervous here. I'm meeting your mother for the first time."

Spencer looked at her, "I'm sorry. It's just she could be in a bad mood and not want to see anyone."

"She'll be happy to see you and given how much you write about me, she may like me."" Tiffany said, trying to reassure him.

Spencer didn't seem convinced, so Tiffany continued, "Besides, I'm excited that I'm going to meet the woman who raised such a wonderful man and agent."

Spencer gave her a small smile. Tiffany said, "Here we are."

When Tiffany found a parking space, Spencer was tense again. Tiffany took his hand in hers, "It's going to be fine. We're doing this together. Are you ready, partner?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

They stepped out of the car. They walked inside the building and the receptionist looked their direction, "Oh, Spencer! Long time, no see."

"Hello." Spencer replied.

"Who's this lovely lady?" she asked.

"This is Dr. Tiffany Elwood, my girlfriend." Spencer told her.

Tiffany looked shocked, but she kept on smiling. Spencer asked, "Is my mother available?"

"Yes, she is. Follow me." Spencer and Tiffany were led to the visitor's room.

Tiffany smiled, "You know, that's the first time you ever introduced me as your girlfriend."

Spencer asked, "I shouldn't?"

"No, it's completely fine." Tiffany kissed his cheek.

Then the door opened. Diana was ushered into the room and she saw Spencer, "Spencer."

Spencer said, "Hello, Mom."

Diana smiled, "So, is this the famous Tiffany?"

Tiffany straightened her posture, "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Reid."

"Please, call me Diana. No need to be formal." Diana told her.

Tiffany smiled. An hour passed and Diana and Tiffany were getting along just fine. Spencer just sat back in amazement. Tiffany looked at Spencer, "Oh, sorry, Spencer. We didn't even acknowledge you."

"I couldn't get a word in. You two seem to be having fun." Spencer replied.

"Oh, my, I feel thirsty." Diana said.

"Oh, I'll get you some water." Tiffany told her.

"Don't worry. I got it." Spencer retorted, walking out.

Tiffany looked at Diana. Diana said, "You're a wonderful person. I can see how happy you made my son."

Tiffany smiled, "He makes me happy as well."

"Just promise me that you'll always take care of him." Diana said, holding Tiffany's hand.

Tiffany gave her hand an assuring squeeze, "I will."

When they let go, Spencer walked in with three cups of water, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Spencer." Diana and Tiffany said in unison. Tiffany chuckled.

Spencer looked confused, "How close did you two get while I was gone?"

Diana smiled, "Let's just say we have a mutual understanding."

When visiting hours ended, Tiffany and Spencer said goodbye to Diana and left the building. Spencer said, "I must say, that turned out better than I expected."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Tiffany asked.

"I've been wondering this for a while. How do you manage to keep a positive view of everything?" Spencer wondered.

Tiffany kissed him on the lips and said, "It's called faith."

Spencer smiled, "May I have some of that?"

Tiffany laughed, "We'll work on it."

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. In this chapter, this case is right there in Virginia. A series of girls has been drugged and circumcised. Let's see how this plays out.**

* * *

THE CONFERENCE ROOM

Tiffany and JJ walked in at the same room. Spencer and Rossi were already there. Rossi said, "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Rossi" they said is unison.

Tiffany kissed Spencer on the cheek, "Good morning."

Spencer smiled, "Good morning."

Derek and Hotch walked in, then Emily walked in afterwards. Penelope walked in and said, "Good, everyone's here. Lovely people, this case is right here in our home turf. Three girls have been drugged and circumcised."

Tiffany looked shocked, "Why circumcision? It's practically a foreign practice now."

"It has been outlawed in many countries, but there are some countries in Africa who still circumcise young girls. However, the girls are usually conscious throughout the procedure." Spencer said.

"Also, it was known in said cultures that circumcised are performed when a girl is approaching womanhood or as young as five." Tiffany concluded.

"So we're looking for an unsub who believes he is helping young girls." Derek said.

"We need to go to the hospital and talk to the girls." Hotch said. Everyone walked out of the conference room and rode to the hospital.

Hotch turned to Tiffany, "You talk to the girls."

Tiffany nodded, then walked inside the room. Tiffany found a place where all the girls can see her, "Hello, my name is Dr. Tiffany Elwood. I'm here to help catch the person who did this to you. What are your names?"

"Shirley Beta." the first girl said.

"Kayla Israel." the second girl told her.

The third girl was using American Sign Language, "Danielle Samuels."

Tiffany thought, "So, she didn't hear the person coming. That's a crucial detail."

Tiffany continued while using American Sign Language, "Did you see the person who attacked you?"

Danielle signed, "No, but the person had really big hands, like a man, and they were wearing a white mask."

Tiffany asked Danielle, "Like a surgical mask?"

"Yes." Danielle answered.

Tiffany turned to Kayla and Shirley, "Did you hear anything when the person attacked you?"

"Not really. I just know that the person was a male and he looked like he was Indian or a light-skinned African-American guy." Shirley said.

Tiffany nodded, "Thank you."

She walked out and said to Hotch, "Danielle is deaf, so she didn't hear the unsub coming, but Kayla and Shirley heard the unsub's voice when they were grabbed. They all know that the unsub is male and he's either Indian or black."

Hotch nodded, "Talk to the doctor about looking at the wounds."

Tiffany nodded and walked to the doctor. She said, "What can you say about the girls' wounds?"

"From what I observed, the cuts were clean, as if they were circumcised by a well-practiced surgeon." the doctor told her.

"Do you have the photos?" Tiffany asked.

She was given the photos. Tiffany looked at them and noticed something odd, "They seem clean, but based on the cuts, they appear to be made from a knife slightly larger than a scalpel."

Tiffany thanked the doctor, then walked back to the team, and told them her observations. Derek asked, "How can you tell?"

"I spent some time with my brother-in-law, who is a surgeon. I've observed more than I care to remember." Tiffany explained.

Derek called Penelope, "Baby girl, I need your magic."

"I'll conjure anything you want, Chocolate Thunder. What do you need?" Penelope asked.

"We're looking for a male who's either Indian or African-American who was a surgeon at one point, but is out of practice." Derek explained.

"We have ten winners. I just sent you the information." Penelope replied.

"Thanks, mama." Derek retorted, hanging up.

* * *

**Well, this won't be an easy case. What did you think? Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we're about to dig into the surgeon's history, no pun intended. Who will be our lucky winner? Let's find out!**

* * *

Tiffany started looking into the surgeon list. She asked JJ, "So, who should pay a visit to first? The one with the dirty history or the less messy history?"

"Let's try the one with the dirty history. Better safe than sorry, right?" JJ answered.

Tiffany nodded, then the two walked out of the station. Hotch said, "While they're looking into surgeons, Reid, Morgan, talk to the families about their daughters."

They nodded and left the station.

1ST SURGEON'S HOUSE

Tiffany looked at the house, "He seems to live to live comfortably for someone who lost their license."

"Some people manage to find something to do when their intended career is over." JJ told her.

They walked toward the house and knocked on the door. A man who seemed to be in his late 40s answered the door, "Is there any I can do to help you ladies?"

"I'm Dr. Elwood. This is Special Agent Jareau. We're with the FBI. We would like to ask you some questions, Dr. Cobalt." Tiffany explained.

He chuckled, "No one has called me that in 5 years. Please come in."

They walked inside. Tiffany and JJ were lead to the dining table. Mr. Cobalt was cooking. Tiffany asked, "Is this what you do now?"

"Yes. Due to one malpractice, I can't be a surgeon anymore, but I didn't want my skills to waste, so I turned to cooking." Mr. Cobalt replied.

"Where were you 2 weeks ago?" JJ asked.

"You'll have to be more specific." Mr. Cobalt told her.

"Where were you 2 Mondays ago around 7 pm?" Tiffany asked.

"I was on Chopped. I didn't win, but man, the acclaim I got." Mr. Cobalt answered.

Tiffany studied his movements, but he didn't seem to be lying. She nodded, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Cobalt."

"Any time, ladies. Come back if you want to try any of my creations." Mr. Cobalt said while they walked out the door.

JJ cranked the car, "He had nothing to do with the crime."

"Yeah, and he was the dirtiest former surgeon on our list. Turns out he really turned over a new leaf." Tiffany said.

"So, on to the next one on our list." JJ stated.

"Indeed." Tiffany replied.

* * *

**So let's see what happens next! What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
